Whose Fanfiction?
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Rin liking someone can lead to many things; Miku has gone Cupid, hoping that her best friend will realise who she truly liked, whereas Len suspects the worst, and plans to "bond" with sister dearest. Rin's "friends" help her, so misspelling's hardly perceptible. Story-in-a-Story. Rated for Awesomeness Overload, Coarse Language, Crude Humour, Themes, & Twincest. Story: ReixRui
1. Chapter 1

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride~ You're toxic, I'm slipping under~ With the taste of the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic!

I can't believe Rin-Rin's password on this site still hasn't changed! I was even fucking surprised! Daaaaaaaamn that gurl. Imma shoot myself.

This is just a moffing quickie so I'll cut to the chase.

(Holy testes, did I just type quickie?)

I'm sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glad my baby's back in school! Didn't you know what I've FUCKING been through without her? Rapists are shitting hideous nowadays and she's the only one with comebacks badass enough to turn the bitches off! And I had to sit ALONE under the tree to eat LUNCH. ALONE. And it's hard to face detention without my number one whore. The sluts who run the school're starting to pick on ME since Rinniekinns was gone!

Ahem. They're all terms of endearment.

I'm so freaking bored here. Being sixteen's too overrated. The upside is you can brag about this in the future, and of course to your orangey friend who's two grades below you.

You're probably wondering where in Satan's whorehouse I am now.

In computer class.

And my classmates are too moffing busy listening to the douche in front to notice what I'm even UP to here. Just here to remind you that Rin's already crushing on someone~

And I'M the only one who knows. Well, you too, I guess, now that you'd read THIS. . . Rinny-Rin-Rin won't admit it, but she's got the hots for a CERTAIN guy in her class (WINK) The issue is, the strumpet just won't admit it. Hell, she's so cocky to prove that she didn't like the dude she even dared me to post this in her new story chapter. Asswipe.

How did I know she likes him? (I'm not gonna just kiss and tell, honey, but I'm being a GOOD FRIEND, YOU JERK OFFS.) Puh-lease. I've got my women's intuition. (Or that Sharingan eye Rin always wanted to tell me about. Pfft. Ninja geek. MY adorable ninja geek.)

Plus, whenever I pass by Rin's last period's classroom there's always this CERTAIN guy who'd help her with her books — EVERY CUMMING TIME — but she'd always blush and be all like, **"Ah, no thanks, I can handle this myself —"** but in the end, she'd just give in to the guy.

Call me a crappy friend for spying on her like that, but I'm just concerned for her. Ohoho, her brother's not gonna like this when he finds out OwO DRAMA BOOOOOOMB, BABEH~!

Huh the class just got quiet all of a suddeno23uerwofidjklm,99090890

OH CRAP GTFG

Dammit. 'Nother detention. I hope Rin gets one too. And I should post this already~

_New Story_

_Read the Guidelines_

I'll give YOU guidelines you (CONTENT TOO EXPLICIT)

SHUT THE FUCK UP MISTER KURASHIKI. I KNOW IT'S MOTHERFUCKIGN WRONG. JESUS.

…

**ME: SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER! It's so fun writing in Miku's POV. She's so energetic. Yes, everyone! This is how the sequel of Rin's Fanfiction begins! Can you guess the guy she won't admit — even to herself — she's crushing on? :3 Any suggestions? I thought Piko and maybe Oliver're around her age, so they'd be classmates : D WARNING, though: THIS ISN'T RATED 'T' FOR NOTHING (Aside from the crude humour and the language.) You know what ELSE starts with 'T?' It'd be quite OBVIOUS once you read the last chapter of Rin's Fanfiction. Rin's POV next chapter. Remember; the more reviews, the faster the update! I recommend a cover song of Toxic. It's good. PS: Try and check out my other story, The Mistress : ) You MIGHT like it. . . I'm not holding my breath though.**


	2. Don'teventhinkaboutitthere'sst illnoplot

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY mah loveliez! Rin's back! WITH MICROSOFT WORD MOFOS. YEAH barb! . . . *baby. Ooh! Miku reeled in a shitload of reviews!**

**Spectra Prime: Oh God, I like the space in your penname! OwO Aww! You're so awesome! (VIRTUALLY FISTPUMPS YOU) I'm flattered that you like this! Thanks for reviewing! Here's orange cupcake, especially made! : 3**

**Troubled Windchimes: LOLOLOLOLOL S'OKAY, my little one! I know that feeling . . . if I were rich as fuck ._. You like sexy, eh? O.o NUUUUUUUR! DON'T DIE! I enjoy your reviews too much! Q.Q Me, I eat too many oranges. . . Yet look at me! : D Not a trace of craziness! You're just as sane as I am. Thanks for reviewing! Here's orange cupcake, especially made! : 3**

**Meh: I salute your name! XD I'm too awesome for commitment! I need no love! : D I'm too independent for that! . . . (Maybe Ventus from Kingdom Hearts ; ) ) Thanks for reviewing! Here's orange cupcake, especially made! : 3**

**Wonders of Chocolates: Holy crap, are your pennames always this awesome, or did I just NOTICE? O.o Imma sue you too! Meet you there! XD Phoenix Wright time! Thanks for reviewing! Here's orange cupcake, especially made! : 3**

**13Len: Wow. . . You named yourself after my brother o.O I'm quite impressed by how wide his idiotic face stretched all over the world! Everybody's awesome in their own way! XD I dunno. . . I trusted her! TwT Thanks for reviewing! Here's orange cupcake, especially made! : 3**

**Disregard everything Miku said — typed — in the last chapter. EVERYTHING SHE SAID'S A LIE!**

**Jesus, ME? Actually crushing on SOMEONE? Push-lease. . . Puh-lease. I'd like to clarify what the hell happened then.**

**The faggot pops out of nowhere EVERY focusing time! It's like I can't do shit by myself! Goddamn that sonufabitch.**

**SSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEWWW, I want to know what kinder story you want ME to write!**

**Huh, what the shit is wrong with this thing? It's like it can write crap on its damning own. WHAT THE HELL IS AUTOCORRECT?**

**Damn it! What're these red wavy lines? And that green wavy lines?**

_So, Rin consulted me of this. I told her all the stuff she needed to know about Microsoft Word, but it appeared that she wasn't listening to me the whole time!_

**I give you my laptop for ENOUGH TIME FOR YOU TO GET YOUR BALLS KNEED and now you're talking dipshit about me?**

_Give me this! I'm just sayingaskdlj249_

**Screw you Len! Sewed you!**

_Ah, see, the auto-correct's functioning quite well! No need for you to go all Medusa on me._

**You sicko! You did Medusa with shades on.**

_Yeah, just last night. She couldn't stop screaming. We almost broke the bed, too._

**Len's so gross. I just sent him out. Our convo went like this:**

"_**SUCK YOUR OWN GODDAMN DICK LEN! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE CRAP UP AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUTTA MY ROOM!"**_

**Can you believe that asscrap? Jeez. He eats too much French fries with banana ketchup; I SWEAR TO GOD, DON'T FUCKING TRY IT. It tastes like blood. Well, not EXACTLY blood, but it's . . . not my type. Just don't do it !**

**. . . OH, I see. You're only HERE because you wanna "know" this "guy" that I "like" "according" to "Miku."**

**. . . YES, I'M STRAIGHT.**

**. . . HELL NO! Get your own B.O.B.!**

**Oh GAWD, am I mologuing?**

_(No spelling suggestions)_

**Sorry, ahem. MONOLOGUING.**

**I just put it there to clear up what MIGHT be what you're thinking of now. WHO'S SMART NOW?**

**Right, back to what-you're-most-likely-here-for-now-and-or-thinki ng-of — and if this isn't, just scroll the hell down, asswipe! — It's just a GUY in my class who just HAPPENS to just HELP me out with my BOOKS just because he thinks I CAN'T do it on my OWN.**

**. . . Yeah, he's been doing this every day. Kinda like a routing already. (YOU'RE A BITCH MICROSOFT!) *routine**

**THAT DOESN'T PROVE SHIT! How the HELL would an independent woman like me — YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! — put up with a piss pump like that?**

**. . . And I'm not nice to him! I'm just not mean to him! So what! You do fuckery like that every day to everyone!**

**And LEN, if you're stalking me through this fan fiction again, I sear to God I'll hunt your ass down with a bazooka. Wait! I'll gather your whore army and make them my Len-sassins, and I'll have them bring you to me, where I'll cut your (CONTENT TOO EXPLICIT)**

**MICROSOFT. NO ONE THINKS THE WAVY LINES ARE SEXY. JUST FACE THE TRUTH. EVEN THOUGH THEY COME WITH DIFFERENT COLOURS!**

**That's pretty much it, though. . .**

**School's a bitch. Whoever invented it musta been high as fuck, 'cause even in THIS century, no one's gotten an idea CLOSE to hell as that (and by that, I still meant school.) Yeah, I'm backing home now (*back.) I've been typing here until . . . whazz the time?**

**Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you, 'cause only love can last~ You're so fine and you're mine~!**

**I've been replaying Virgin in YouTube for HOW long?**

**(LOOKS AT CLOCK. . . COULDN'T READ MUCH.)**

**I think it's close to . . . 7:00 maybe. Almost time for dinner. Dammit. Len cooks. I don't.**

**His problem!**

**(CLAPS HANDS) I'll share to you what happened then! Y'know, in Arts Class, where we'd draw symbols for the shit they make us listen to? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T GET SHIT? LIKE, **

"_**Okay, class, close your eyes and imagine — blahblahblahscrewthisblahblahblah — and draw what symbolises it!"**_

**THAT. And then she told us to imagine a 'beautiful' memory from the past1**

**Not to be emotional and all, but the first thing I thought of was when Mum and Dad were still together before they even left Len's and my asses fucking alone. We were in this field thing and there were clovers blooming all over. I wasn't GIRLY or anything, so LEN had to make a clover crown for me.**

"_**I'll be your knight!"**_

**And cue the cutest, most ADAWRABLE li'l fucker you'd ever seen in a charming li'l gown! **_**"Right! 'Cause I'm your princess!**_**"**

**And then we ran away into the sunset, fingers intertwined and all that bawlshit.**

**AS I WAS SAYING/TYPING, my symbol was a three-leaf clover. . .**

**And cue major Derp moment when my hand slipped and it made my drawing look like a lopsided dick.**

**DOUCHE IT! I CAN'T USE ANY SYMBOLS IN FFN!**

**And so as usual, I got detention again. . . FOR DRAWING A THREE-LEAF CLOVER. THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE IN DETENTION WAS THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHO MISTOOK MY INNOCENT SKETCH FOR A DICK HE WISHED HE HAD. At least Miku was with me there!**

**I met Len on the way home, actually. I bet he was through screwing the hickey outta a few of his sluts, and he was as late as I was! And detention lasts for an entire hour! Jesus!**

**So the second I saw him on the other side of the road, I ran over to him and hit his face HARD.**

**What'd'you EXPECT me to do? That whorehound! He's gonna be the suspect for Gonorrhoea in the future, I swear.**

**. . .**

**Mff. I'm on a Writer's Block. I needz help. WHO DA CHARACTERZ? XD REVIEWS FEED THE MONSTER!**

_. . . Rin passed out from doing her homework and writing this at the same time. This girl. . ._

_Please help my sister get reviews! : D I already carried her heavy ass to bed, and —_

_ARGH. I'm starting to SWEAR just like her! It's maddening! As I was saying, I tucked her in and she's sleeping soundly. Maybe she already needs to send this? Okay : ) Good night, everyone!_

…

**ME: **_**You're probably wondering why it's Madonna's **_Virgin_** for Rin this chapter. It's because, you know, she's having a li'l tsun-tsun moment, as it's her first time liking someone ever since OwO YEAH, THAT CLOVER THING HAPPENED TO ME ONCE. But I didn't get detention : D Len's POV up next chapter! Still debating whether it's Piko or Oliver. . . Any suggestions? : 3**_


	3. So, I've insomnia from reading last chap

_Hey wait a second! Rin's STRAIGHT after all?_

_Mm-hmm. . . HMM!_

_This person's been kind to her, I see. It's sort of odd, isn't it? Maybe it's not right for me to worry and all about her—I mean, honestly, what're the ODDS that someone actually likes her for real? And what're the odds that that guy will confess to Rin? AND WHAT ARE THE ODDS THAT SHE'LL ACCEPT HIM? Exactly!_

_I don't even NEED to bother, right?_

_NO. Rin's MY responsibility._

_It's currently 2 AM in the morning. As answer to what you're most likely thinking right now, I only just remembered in my dream the words I read before I submitted this story all over the Internet._

_No, I'm not weird. I'm just being concerned!_

_I couldn't sleep after that. So I decided to take out my frustrations and problems here. I think I should spy on her, you know, just to check up on her. We can't be too sure. . . I'm just exalted Rin's still hasn't changed her account password! Thank God she's too lazy to do that. I think she was more afraid she'd forget the password than the probability of someone hacking into her account. . ._

_Oh, right, she still has reviews from last chapter._

Wonders of Chocolates: _Yeah, and the defence to my sister would be me! . . . True, Rin hates being figured out. It feels like someone knows her already, despite everyone around being a stranger, and it upsets her. I heard that that Piko guy's new to school. . . Perhaps he dropped from his last school? DAMMIT! And I think Oliver's the nicest guy in their grade. The students keep commenting on how well he plays with the class pet. He's shy, though. Huh? I'd guess Rin would say something like, **"Like hell I would! So, like, do the citizens hate my face? THEY DO? Fuck, Imma need someone's ass to hit to compensate! Yeah, I'll bring Len. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'M AFRAID OF LOSING IT FROM SOLITUDE."**_ _Thanks for reading and reviewing! Even though Rin still hasn't begun the story yet. . . I'm sorry, but an orange cupcake's all I have to give you! Or if you want, I'll give you an extra banana cake?_

Tookio: _Rin SOMEHOW managed to convince the store owner that she's a secret agent or something. I don't have an idea HOW, but that's how she said she got the Microsoft CD. Piko? Hmm, Utatane? This dude seems ass-y enough. . . __Thanks for reading and reviewing! Even though Rin still hasn't begun the story yet. . . I'm sorry, but an orange cupcake's all I have to give you! Or if you want, I'll give you an extra banana cake?_

Spectra Prime: _I still feel dubious about her drawing, though. Then again, she's so horrible at sketching you can't even tell if she'd drawn a bike or King Kong. Isn't KAITO that guy Rin talks about who's been chatting with her bad influence Miku? He IS real then. I guess Rin knows he's real, too, but she's being . . . obstinate. Yes, that's the word. __Thanks for reading and reviewing! Even though Rin still hasn't begun the story yet. . . I'm sorry, but an orange cupcake's all I have to give you! Or if you want, I'll give you an extra banana cake?_

Vector Zero: _Rin's influence toward the Internet is beyond me. I wonder how much minds she's corrupted already? (GASP) I better put a stop to her swearing! (And mine, too, come to think of it. . .) Holy Christ, please don't! I don't know what's worse: Getting a daily beat up from Rin if I dare steal her orange cupcake, or you hunting me down with a SNIPER if I don't get it for you. Oh well, I guess I'll just woo Rin into giving one to me. (Yeah, I'm hoping it's Oliver, too.) __Thanks for reading and reviewing! Even though Rin still hasn't begun the story yet. . . I'm sorry, but an orange cupcake's all I have to give you! Or if you want, I'll give you an extra banana cake?_

I have no name: _How about EternalSlumber? ._. Does it sound too geeky? There're other names, too. Hehe, I like how poetic you are. _ACTUAL AUTHOR: Don't worry, both Oliver and Piko'll be in Rin's class! XD And no, I don't think Oliver's the type to swear or be badass. . . I think he's more of the shy type who withdraws himself from everybody else because he thinks he doesn't fit in? He's more of the background boy who does amazing things that nobody notices : ( _Thanks for reading and reviewing! Even though Rin still hasn't begun the story yet. . . I'm sorry, but an orange cupcake's all I have to give you! Or if you want, I'll give you an extra banana cake?_

_. . . It's currently been 49 minutes and 53 seconds, and the clock's ticking. Sorry, I'd be lying if I said that. I have a digital clock (SMILES) Jesus, what've I been doing of late?_

_I should start writing the story now. . . Sigh. Wait! Maybe Rin'll get pissed off with me again. No, I'm not afraid of her. It's just that she'd say I fucked the whole shit up again and it's my goddamn fault._

_I'm never risking a dangerous thing like that again!_

_. . . _(RANDOM BACKGROUND HISSES FROM OTHER ROOM)

_Rin talks in her sleep. . . Do you think. . . ? Screw it (PRESSES EAR ON THE WALL TO HEAR WHAT SHE'S SAYING)_

_OKAY. Let's pretend I didn't hear that._

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

_FINE! IT'S DISTURBING! RIN MOANS IN HER SLEEP! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST SOME INNOCENT ORANGE! SHE. MOANS. IN. HER. SLEEP._

_And I just woke up with a damn hard-on! This doesn't make anything better. . ._

_I'll just distract myself with all these music._

(GOES TO BROWSER)

(YOUTUBE)

(PLAYS 'INSOMNIA')

_Because I can't sleep 'til you're next to me, no I can't live without you no more. Ooh I'll stay up until you're next to me~_

_JESUS CHRIST — MY VOLUME'S UP AT MAX! I HOPE RIN'S NOT —_

_ 34IOAWEFJR_

_KADJFLADFKFL99Y88HIUIUIK_

_Damn that woman can throw a punch. Sometimes I wonder whether she really is a woman._

_I CAN'T LET MYSELF GET HIT TWICE ON THE SAME NIGHT._

_So after waking up, Rin sped into my bedroom — which's right next to hers — and hit me STRAIGHT ON the smoulder!_

_Henh, don't worry about me (GRINS AND FLASHES OFF BEST KILLER SMILE WITH BLOOD DRIPPING FROM HIS NOSE) I'm still okay, Sweethearts!_

_That's the kind of girl whom only masochists go after. Then again, a naked Rin tied up with duct tape and served with butter and hot sauce isn't all that hard to imagine either._

_. . . Fuck you brain. And fuck you too, Junior._

_I'm not gonna get any decent sleep tonight. . ._

_Sket Dance always makes me feel better. Rin and I were skipping through channels when we found this anime. Okay, at first I wasn't interested at ALL, but then I realised Rin was . . . a little giddy on that anime, which was weird enough._

_This went on for a few weeks until I noticed she was always so light-headed whenever Bossun and Himeko were having one of their moments._

_And I thought, COULD IT BE RIN LOVED TO PAIR CHARACTERS UP LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL?_

_I was glad that Rin was showing signs of feminism, if slightly! She supports BossuHime now. . . I've to admit, it's a geeky sort of girl feminism, but it's progress, I believe._

_So I've proof enough that Rin's starting to grow an interest in this sort of things, however. . . One question remains._

_Does she imagine herself as Himeko, and another boy as Bossun?_

_That question haunts me. I'm worried as fuck._

_Believe me, I KNOW what girls think. I can do more than read their minds; I can MANIPULATE them. (Okay, that sounded a bit scary, but it's shitting true.) Point is, I don't WANT Rin to feel that way to someone!_

_What if — what if that SON OF A BITCH will hurt her? Or worse! GET HER EXPELLED?_

_. . . I have to do something. Like, clear my mind. Real fast._

_. . ._

_4t23u89wiosdvnkzxcm_

(AVATAR)

Banana627

Enter password

Welcome

Windows has recovered from an unexpected shutdown.

_Rin's pissed at me. She threw my laptop on the floor, and it shut down on its own! What'd I do to her? . . . Well, I asked her if I could go out tonight._

"_**I DON'T FUCKING CARE LEN! GET YOUR ASS TO SLEEP! PEOPLE—PEOPLE WHO'RE ACTUALLY SLEEP-DEPRIVED HERE—PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY HAVE A DREAM TO BECOME PRESIDENT OR THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND—ARE TRYING TO GET SOME Z'S! GET THE GODDAMN PICTURE? AND DON'T THINK IMMA LET YOU GO RUNNIN' OFF AGAIN WITH YOUR WHORES! JUST—GODDAMMIT—MASTURBATE IN THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING!"**_

_So, I called an, erm, _friend_ of mine, and I asked if I could crash at her place for the night. I mean HIS, not her. Dammit._

_She said she couldn't — HE said he couldn't — because his parents were home. I mean, his parents hate me. Not because we're afraid they'd suspect us of DOING anything at her — HIS place!_

_I guess I'll just have to endure my suspicions, and the probable scenarios that'd flash up in my mind._

**_..._**

**ME: LOL sorry for the late update! I'm still working on The Mistress. . . I'm having a much more difficult time describing Ballard's ballroom than expected, seeing as I don't live in a mansion! : o So, I want Rin to bring her laptop to school and get things CRAZY! : D**


	4. PROTOTYPE CHAPPIE! Notaslongasyouthink

**Hiiii sexxxxxiiiiiees ; ) Rin's kicking some hot smoking ass! BABEH!**

**Today's tomorrow already. I don't have a clue if I already posted the last chapter, but I do some awesome shit in my sleep!**

**. . . Okay, okay, I woke up in the middle of the mofucking night and found that my asshole of a brother already updated it for me. I'm telling you, that bitch COULD be nice.**

**Wonders of Chocolates: **ACTUAL AUTHOR: LOL That'd be the cutest thing ever! : D I don't think Oliver's the type to get back at someone (especially at Piko, LOL) But he's willing to fight forever for the people he loves! _**Fine, I've to admit I'm QUITE grateful. Ish. Shittingly, though, my fucking brother does more useless crap than helping me. Here's the story prototype! And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**_

**Tokioo: _TRUE TRUE, TOKIOOOOOO! XD But we're not gonna talk about that shet (I hack his laptop most of the time OwO) ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**

**Spectra Prime: _LOL Doubt he knows how to though! ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**

**UbErDuDe: _Cool name, haha. EVERYBODY LURVES RINNY'S CUSSING! BOO-YAH! (Okay, maybe not EVERYBODY.) ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**

**Lizway: _Dammit, Len! Everything's not about Harry Potter! (GRUMBLES) H-how d'you know that? PS Sket Dance is fucking hilarious XD ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**

**Eternal Slumber (defaq): _DOUBLE DAMMIT LEN! You're sooo losing your balls if you only had them! Oliver? Isn't he that dude from the classroom who only hangs out with Yuuma? I dunno. . ._ **ACTUAL AUTHOR: It's okay if you judge people who swear : D They're not really very charming at all. But I don't think everyone who swears is actually awful o.O** _I actually never really thought about it. ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**

**Vector Zero: _Ballsack! Your name STILL gets to me. I see what you did there =W= A little too perverted, aren't we? ___****And thanks for taking your time to review! Here's a box of chocolates (BLUSHES A BIT) Take it or leave it (STUBBORN)**_  
_

**So here's the 3****RD**** CHAPTER!**

There was a lonely winding road at twilight.

The foggy mist surrounded the tranquil place with a thick fabric of whiteness.

Now, imagine that you're there, in the desolate streets, standing next to a lamppost whose light was the only thing that led you there, for you were unfortunately lost. You can't see anything, and you felt yourself losing your balance on the pavement as you flinched, hearing the unmistakable noises the sewer rats were making on the cesspits beneath the ground you stand.

What scared you was the fact that there's absolutely nothing here.

Nothing could be heard anymore either, as you strained your ears, hoping to hear some sign of life. Could it be that you're stranded in a ghost town?

That's quite unlikely, because you were following the right path to your destination, which is a city inhabited by hundreds of citizens wandering it, busy with works, families or other stuff. If this was just an ordinary gate town that would eventually lead there, wouldn't it be crowded with its own folks? Or were they already asleep?

That was the one explanation you could find as the realisation struck you.

Remember how you were in the forest, the fog leading you here?

The mist concealed the significance of daylight, and you lost track of time as you wandered vaguely in the woods. Even now, the white haze was too thick a blanket, you couldn't tell it's already nightfall, probably an hour or two from midnight already.

Just then, when you were just thinking on your options on where you'd spend the next few hours in, your ears were vibrating from the soft tapping ahead, unaccustomed to hearing anything at all of recent. You heard that deafening silence that stretches above your eardrums despite the faint tapping sound being so soft; that silence went through you like a shrieking blade.

Nevertheless you stood your ground, but you were shaking in anticipation. What was out there, beyond the mist that clouded her vision? Had it seen her lone figure in the form of a silhouette in the faint failing light of the lamppost?

Strangely, as the sound drew nearer, the fog grew thinner — you could now see what's ahead of you, and your teary eyes dried up from bulging them too much in surprise and keenness. You were standing on a dimly-lit sidewalk made of rocks decoratively, and the town's eerie atmosphere made the wet street look greenish, more so when the lamppost gave off that bright yellow light.

When you grasped that there really was someone out there, someone who might want to help, you felt relief wash over your body. A chance to get out of this town!

However, your self-comfort was short-lived.

The approaching figure's silhouette made it out of the fading mist, walking casually in the night for what might have been out of his own leisure: The first thing you saw was his foot step out of the whiteness, which he made wear a pair of expensive-looking black shoes. Then his long pants that reached just above his socked ankle; his arms were casually swinging back and forth, his right hand gripping a long thin crane, which you guessed might have cause the tapping noise; followed by his torso, which he put a strapping suit on extravagantly; his black tailcoat gaping open to reveal a puffy bonnet; and then —

You gasp at his face.

He was gorgeous, with the slightest hint of femininity.

**VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —**

**BULLCRAP. This is so wrong! Fuck this! This is a bitch! You're a bitch too! EVERYONE'S A BITCH.**

_Rin, we're supposed to be doing a project here. . . I thought you were researching on how Edison thought of making that light bulb?_

**I know, I know. That's 'cause we're in the fucking libe in the first shitting palace.**

_What's with your Autocorrect? Haha, that's adorable._

**You're being the biggest pain in the ass.**

_. . ._

**FUCKING TITS DID I JUST TYPE THAT? GODDAMMIT UTATANE!**

_That's . . . quite fervent of you, Rin._

**I didn't say shit you nimrod.**

_I don't think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon._

**GET THE FUCK OFF MY ASS AND GET TO WORK — SHIT! I GOTTA STOP SAYING 'ASS!'**

**. . .**

**Okay, the gaylord let me have a break. (He looked like he was about to blow his cannon too.) AND BY THAT I MEANT HE WANTED TO TAKE A PISS.**

**YES I'M AT SCHOOL. I BROUGHT OL' LAPTOP WITH ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO A PROJECT. This is actually a pair project, and WHADDAYA KNOW. Uta-fucking-tane Piko. He's not bad at all, it's just that —**

**He misunderstands me a lot.**

**ENOUGHABOUTTHATBITCH.**

**Soooo, I was on a roll writing the beginning of the story!**

**. . . And then I realised that was absolutely a horrible way to begin a story. Seriously. It shouldn't be miffing SUSPENSE or THRILLER. I leman, LOOK AT ALL THE BIG WORDS I HAD TO USE.**

**(Damn autocorrect *MOFFING *MEAN.)**

**Nee-ways, d'you think the main characters should still be the adorable, awesome, sexy, amazing, brilliant, charming, cute, sexy, hot, muscular, decent, gentle, funny, sexy, seductive, sensual, cheeky, sly, cunning, adamant and SMEXY Rinto and plain ol' Lenka?**

**It's up to you now!**

**. . . Cu-rap. Len posted Chapter 3 already.**

**THAT FUCKER SHOULD JUST GET A FANFICTION OF HIS OWN ALREADY! WHAT DOES THAT FREAK THINK FFN IS, MOTHER. FATHER. FUCKING. TWITTER? I MEAN, HE JUST LETS OUT HIS PROBLEMS JUST. LIKE. THAT.**

**GOTTA CHANGE MY PASSWORD.**

**AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPE ALERT!**

_Thank you, Rin. You're being . . . NICE. Hello folks! Piko Utatane here! The most charming young man in the grade!_

**(COUGH-NOBALLS-COUGH)**

_I'll keep glaring at you like this the whole day, you know._

**Why're you even doing this HERE, you psycho?**

_I thought it'd be fun (SHRUGS) Besides, it's nice to share your stuff in the Internet —_

**What is this, Disney Channel? I'm almost SURE you're related to my brother, and I'm just like a foster kid who got kicked in the streets by the skank bitch who's supposedly my mother.**

_I'm sure no one'd want to throw a cute kid like you away._

**. . .**

_See? You're already warming up to me. Kinda._

**That's only because you're one of the jerks who actually DON'T insult me. I mean, what've I to say to that?**

_You're not denying that I'd actually grown on you._

**PLEASE stop acting like we didn't just meet 4 months ago, and I clearly avoided you every day of that. **

_Sure, like you knew. Anyway —_

_- End transmission –_

**Weirdo Utatane (I dunno, in a good geeky way I suppose.) I can't believe I got screwed with him.**

**. . . Fuck these metaphors.**

**The danger's passed; he already went home. We didn't finish the project in time because we got locked out from the library.**

**. . . SO not my fault.**

**It was just that we were pressed for time!**

**I have to continue thinking of a good plot though!**

**. . . Huh? No, Piko volunteered on finishing the project on his own.**

**. . . I did MOST of the work, okay? And besides, he was just so persuasive! I told him we'd just continue it TOMORROW, but he just sighed—SIGHED—and was like, **_**"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. I'll just call you if I need anything."**_ **And then we began an argument, until he pleaded me with those BIG PUPPY DOG EYES, and I couldn't resist!**

**. . . Stop douching interrupting someone when they're talking to someone else. Jess. I'm in my house, OKAY? I just got my ass here.**

**. . . AND HELL YEAH, NO DETENTION. Hehehehehey!**

**Dudes! There's a lottery in town that's got money screwing for 50000000 YEN!**

**Shit, that was one zero too much.**

**It's FIVE MILLION Yen.**

**But damn! Only bitches 18 years and above can. . .**

**Screw the mofucking government.**

**FOR NARNIAAAAAAAAA!**

**Imma plan for this shit. I'm bitching SURE Len'd give a millions fucks for a prize that much, so he should tag along with me.**

**I mean, that way I couldn't be the only one to get blamed if some shit goes wrong, right?**

**Bitches be TRIPPING!**

**So, ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION MOFOS: Should the main characters still be Rinto and Lenka? Or should they be someone else? REVIEW. . . IF YOU DARE.**

…

**ME: **_**NOTE: PIKO IS BOTH ITALICISED AND UNDERLINED, WHEREAS MIKU'S ONLY UNDERLINED, AND LEN'S IS ONLY ITALICISED. Yeah, Piko is here! X3 Please tell me what you think! ; ) I don't think I'll be updating sooner in the future though. I'm in the middle of a week-long family reunion! Hey! SPOILER; Rin doesn't meet Piko every day. If you get THAT, you'll know ^-^ And see how Rin isn't as polite to Piko? Exactly! Also, Rin's prototype story was actually written by a delirious me. I wanted to use it for ANOTHER Oneshot, this time about Monochrome Dream-Eater, but then again, I already had ENOUGH on my plate. NOTE: REMEMBER THE REAL PAIRING IN THIS STORY! (Hint: It starts with a big fat capital letter 'T.')**_


	5. FINALLYWE'REGETTINGSOMEWHERECh apter1

Chapter One

**W**hat faith do you place into the moo**n**? **D**o you share your desires to i**t**? **D**o you fear the aura it emanate**s**? **A**re you guiltless enough to watch blood spill without regre**t**?

Someone—anyone—help me—

**L**ittle girl, why do you cowe**r**? **I**s it the voices you hea**r**? **N**obody needs hel**p**. **N**o one's in dange**r**. **E**_x_**c**_e_**p**_t_ **y**_o_**u**.

I'm not useless. We're all unique. Someone out there does love me . . . **r **i** g **h** t**?

**D**on't be scare**d**. **I**t's only your worst fea**r**. **Y**ou've got to face it someda**y**. **Y**ou're trembling like a lea**f**! **D**on't tell me you can't save yoursel**f**?

Yes I can—don't touch me! Stop!

**W**e won't hurt yo**u**. **C**an't a little influence harm anyon**e**? **D**on't you want any friend**s**?

Stop it! You're hurting me—this isn't funny anymore. No. N_o_. **N**_o_.

Was it wrong to want friends? No. It wasn't. But it still hurts. _He_ didn't choose _his_ friends. I probably shouldn't, either. But _he_ didn't suffer this much, not until _his_ friends betrayed _him_. _He_ didn't get beaten up by _his_ friends.

I thought I could change them. I thought fate worked differently.

But instead I was the one they changed.

I wasn't innocent anymore; I'd seen blood spill. The blood that's spilt was my doing. They made me do it.

_They manipulated me without even doing anything_.

I had been gambling my innocence with their friendship. . . Yet what we had wasn't friendship at all. And though I knew that, **I** _d_**i**_d_**n**_'t_ **s**_t_**o**_p_.

I didn't want to disappoint others. And I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm so **t**_**o**_**r**_**n**_.

They told me I was their friend. . . That _they_ were my friends. . .

So much screaming. . . Pain's cry is too deafening—

Blood? Did I do this?

I was blinded. Jealousy worked through the surface of my eyes and rendered me sightless from seeing the horrible reality that I created myself. Maybe that's why I'm not bothered by the grotesque flowers that were actually bloody—

I know I don't belong

But I'm trying to

I don't do what you do

I don't know what you know

I just want to learn from you

I know I'm clumsy

I know I'm clueless

But can't you see

I have other talents

Why do I try to impress you?

Like there's something I have to prove?

You're bribing me with nothing

Yet I do your silent bidding

Pain is the wound I myself ruptured

Regret is the foul play of incorruptibility

Conscience is the constantly ignored morality

Humanity of mine I alone murdered

**THIS IS THE SHIT. THIS IS THE SHIT!**

**WHOOOOHOOO! I found a new faced story idea! (That was supposed to be thisisspace-facken-thisisspace but Micro-fucking-soft ain't allowing it.)**

**So. Wanna know what the hell happened?**

**I WROTE THAT. ME. **_**ME**_**!**

******Tokioo: _Ohohoho, just wait my lovely reviewer. . . MUWAHAHAHA! XD Maybe. . . =O Imma think about that. Len and his twincest shit -_- Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_**

******Cattaccino: _(Your name's pretty hard to spell. . . I salute you, soldier!)_**MAWR GENDER-BENT MEEEEEEE, RIN! **_Yeah Miku. . . Look at all your love, Mikuo! =o Everybody loves a Pedobear! _********_Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_**

**********Vector Zero: _C'mon, guys! Everyone lurves Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku right? =D Come to think of it, it DOES sound a bit like that Slender dude. . . o.O I was in the mood =D _****__********_Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_**

**********************EternalSlumber:** Excuse me, dear reviewer and fellow good citizen, I beseech you to forgive my friend, who has done wrong in dissing your name. _**Yeah. I'm sorry. . . I guess I let my brother's idea get to me ._. I apologise. So . . . are we cool or not?**_(No, Rin.) _**I should've known better. I was tactless.**_Is that better, Eternal Slumber-san? =3 I dunno whether you like leeks or not, but I'm giving you a special treat from Rin as an 'I'm sorry' gift! It's delicious, I swear! **__********_So you want Cream Pie? =/ Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_** LOL, yeah. I was going to use it for a Oneshot (again,) but I realised I was doing too much ._.

**********PrincessPoptart243: _Pfft, PIKO? A THING FOR ME? AS IF. . . I don't even. . . !_** (She's still in denial. . . **_OOH! Gummy worms? Sure, we still have some! =D There you go! _****__********_Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3 Though you might be full with those gummy worms. . ._**

******anime-hq-12345: _Rinto and Lenka it is! =D The majority's Rinto and Lenka. . . O.o Oh, of course!_**OH GOSH, RINNY! THAT NICKNAME SUITS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTELY! YES! YES! CALL HER RIBBONS! **__********_Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_**

**********Wonders of Chocolates: _THAT'S IT! (APPLAUSE) That's exactly what I should've said! Anyway, MORE RINTO SEXINESS NEXT CHAPPIEEEEEEEE XD _****__********_Sorry for our swearwords! It's what we do! Thanks for reviewing! We got some Castle Pudding here! Ya like? =3_**

I'm SOO PROUD OF MY RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (HUGS HER TO DEATH!)

**IAHLDK CAN IT MIKU! I — this is embarrassing!**

STOP FUCKING TYPING WHILE I'M HUGGING YOU BITCH.

**I can type whatever I want whenever I want! And — (SUPER RIN RIGHT HOOK)**

Hi. Miku here. Rin-Rin sure can pack a punch.

**I said I was SORRY. What was I supposed to do, you're hand was practically groping my ASS.**

*your, Rinny. I suppose I WAS sorta kinda maybe at fault. . .

What? Where're we? In the BAR, stocking up the hunks! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Screw you Miku! We are NOT. We're having LUNCH up at the roof, baby!**

Sure is hot, eh, my li'l hooker?

**I'm no hooker and especially not YOURS. . . (MUMBLES)**

Daaaaaaamn gurl. You're wasting food! Finish that up or I'll shove it down your throat!

**Mother Mary, you just told me you'd shove—**

You and your sexual innuendos. . .

**Wait, gaiz, I called Miku because I was looking over the railings and found some cool shit.**

OH MY GAWD.

**Fuck off, Miku, I'm using the bitch! Okay, and we found—GUESSTHEFUCKWHAT. Len screwing round with another one of his sluts!**

Was he always that horny, Rinny?

**As if he wasn't always like that.**

I thought you told me he didn't used to.

**Yeah, I know, but—DAMMIT MIKU.**

Mm'kay, Momma Miku understands ;]

**Ew. That's a rape face. Wait—someone just came through the door—asdlfkj4iwkefs**

SORRYGOTTASTEALTHISFUCKERFORAWHILE. LOOKIE, LOOKIE! RINNY-BUNNY FOUND A MATE! Oh right. Fucking Internet. I'd use my awesome vocab: So, right in front of my sweet face is Rin opening the door to reveal a handsome young blonde.

**"Oh, Oliver, what the he—I mean, what brings you here?"**

SHITSHEDIDN'TSWEARHOLYSHITTHISISHUGE

Then Oliver was like,

**_"Hi, Rin. You just left your notebook in the lab."_**

EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN COULD JUST KISS HIS OWN BLOODY ASS. THIS. IS. THE. CUTEST. THING. SINCE. RIN. WAS. BORN.

**"Oh, you didn't have to—I should've just—you didn't have to bother."**

Rin you li'l sap.

**_"Yuma'n I just passed by the—er—lab, and—"_**

**"Haha, you don't have to lie, Oliver. You're always helping me."**

RIN. NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO TURN SOMEONE OFF. DOES HE LOOK LIKE A CUMRIDER TO YOU?

_**"O-oh, w-was I being too obvious?"**_

_I NEED TO GET MY ASS IN THE CONVO—SEE YA_

**. . . FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK—JUST. . . SCREW ME DAMMIT!**

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT MIKU SAID IN FRONT OF ME AND OLIVER?**

**"You two'd make BEAUTIFUL blonde babies!"**

**That—UGH. AND I JUST—UGH. GODDAMMIT, MIKU!**

You could tell by my sexy speed-skills that I was in the spur of the moment when it happened ;D YOU'RE WELCOME! FAN SERVICE! Hey, I did you a favour and got the ball rolling again! Oh come ON, Rin! We all know you got a thing for him. And you obviously need some help from a professional.

**Which also means 'slut.'**

Hey, if I was a slut, then he shoulda been my ex! (But he ain't.)

**So now you're calling me a hand-me-down WHORE?**

(NICE ONE, RIN!) No. Anyway, I'll tell you the cumming deets. Chatting via Microsoft Word's kinda weird.

**. . . Miku has this crazy fucking idea that I like OLIVER. You know what else? When I got home, I found LEN standing on the porch in the weirdest stance I'd ever seen. He looked like some psycho so I was like, _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_**

**And he looked APPALLED. _"I thought we talked about the language! And I've been here waiti—"_**

**_"Waiting for my crazy ass? Y'know what, Len?" _I showed him my middle finger. _"Screw this! I had a long day with Miku—"_**

**_"Should I even be surprised?"_**

**_"Shut up—just shut the hell up—'cause she thinks I've got a STUPID FUCKING CRUSH—"_**

**_"Crush?"_**

**And then he begins to act all WEIRD and before I knew it, he GRABBED MY SHOULDERS AND STARED DEEPLY INTO MY EYES. I squirmed in his grip like some submissive bitch. _"You've got a crush?"_**

**_"I'll like whoever I like—stop shitting around! I'm fucking serious when I say I DON'T LIKE ANYONE."_**

**_"Or you still don't know you do."_**

**And then he let me go. Just. Like. THAT.**

**Damn that freak. Anyway, like I SAID, I. Don't. Like. ANYONE.**

**So how's the first bit of the story? Good? Bad? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Pretty pleaseeee~ OwO**

**…**

**ME: _I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG D= I've been updating a lot on the Mistress and Mix-up and this TOGETHER! Oh, and the poem's literally written by me =P I wrote it down on my Notes just in case it became handy. I was having a PRETTY rough time back then. . . (SHUDDER) I apologise for the lack of sense in this. Anyway, it seems obvious enough that Rin's got two competitors for her love: Ollie and Piko. Oliver's the dude who's been helping her with her books every day, and Piko's just her partner who's flirty XD Len's currently devising a plan. . . HOPE YOU THINK'A SOMETHING, LENNY! =D Oh, and sorry for Miku's POV =/ Hers was supposed to be underlined, but FFN screwed things up. I dunno if it's fixed now, or whatever._**


	6. Rin and I had another squabble Chap2up!

_I've just confirmed that Rin has a crush. I'm going to put a stop to that. Why? Because I'm her BROTHER, of course!_

_I need your cooperation. This has to be carried out in secret, okay? So don't go on tattling to Rin! Then again, this IS the Internet. . ._

_Could I possibly communicate to you in code? It'd probably wear you out, though._

_So I talked to Rin earlier. I think she's denying to herself that she DOES like that someone. Girls are complicated . . . mostly just my sister. I thought I already know enough about girls to figure them out, but Rin. . . LET'S JUST SAY SHE'S A DIFFERENT CASE._

…

_. . . Where was I again? Oh RIGHT. I beg for your pardon, I was busy making dinner. As usual, Rin was watching SKET Dance at the table. She didn't say ANYTHING to me. She just laughed at the television like some fool._

"_**Hahaha! Look'a that!"**_

_Honestly! You'd have thought that _I_ was the older one!_

_Plot. . . Plot. . . Aha! I'll try and call the babes—I meant my _friends_ and try to see if any of them's got Utatane Piko's number. That kid's way too suspicious a suspect to ignore._

_. . . Cross Gumi._

_. . . Nope. Not Mayu._

_. . . What the HELL is wrong with her?_

_. . . Lily's still too horny._

_. . . Damn. Not a thing._

_I'm just gonna Google him._

_. . . The HELL?_

(CENSORED NAME) PIKO! :DDDDDD Sooo much better than Len! 3

Reply 31

_WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? AND IT'S GOT 31 LIKES? WHERE THE HELL'VE I GONE?_

_(CLOSES BROWSER)_

_THE HELL IS UP WITH THE INTERNET? DAMMIT, I think I went to the wrong site. Hmm, I'm wondering what Rin's doing now. Perhaps I should download some videos from Youtube to get my mind off things._

_(IS DOWNLOADING) Mm-hmm. . . Some music, too!_

I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in you arms?

**Bro's got some shitty back music, Man. AND WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT IS, A CRAPPY BLOGSITE? NEE-WAY, the cockscrew just went out to fap himself after morning.**

**. . . Right, you don't get none o' mah metaphors. I SAID—TYPED—FUCKIT—THAT HE LEFT THIS BITCH ON WHILE HE'S OUT. That douchebag, letting completely good computer batt go to shit!**

**I'm just gonna finish my biz here!**

**WondersofChocolates: _YES. RINTO =W= Yeah. That was by '_Kagane Rui_,' __who in this parallel dimension is Rinto and Lenka's cousin ; ) . . . I'm betting that the shotas won't win at all against each other. We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

**PrincessPoptart243: _Here you go, tapioca pudding! XD_**LOL, Kaito and Gakupo are usually overly used and redundant rivals of Len : / So yeah. I'm glad you came to like the both of them! OwO They're my other favourites, aside from the Kagamines. So why not pair them up with Rin? XD **_We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

**Maguss: **Looks like you're new to this O_O My God, I'm so sorry! Yes, it's sorta like that. Try and check Rin's Fanfiction out if you're still confused. Yeah, well, the story in this story isn't formatted. It's still a bit emo-ish though o.O Thanks for reading! **_We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

**EternalSlumber: _. . . Was that reply LONG or what? Seems to me it took you QUITE the time to write that! Unless you're a speed-typer O3O LOL, y'know what they say ; ) . . . Yeah, um, that's what they say. MIKU'S AWESOME!_ _Oh, that's 'cause I passed a project and I got attacked with A FRIKEN TROJAN! -_-_**LOL, heck no. I'm sorry. I'm busy with summer =D Rin's bold, Len's italic, Miku's underlined, Piko's underlined AND italic, mine's not formatted, the story's not formatted but aligned in the centre, and Oliver still hasn't typed anything ._. In a 'real' conversation, it's always bold and italic =D **_We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

**Anime-hq-12345: _You know what they say! *3* C'mon, I'm awesome! IT'S RIN'S AWESOME TIME! Hehe. I'm getting ahead of myself! XD I'LL TELL EVERYONE JUST THAT! (GOES OUT THE WINDOW AND SHOUTS HI) There're some paedophiles that 'hi'-ed back. Thanks for reading, mate! _****_We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

**VectorZero: TwT _You touched my heart. . . And then Imma slide : 3 SWEARS ARE EPIC. WITHOUT THEM THE WORLD'S LOST. AND CRAP LIKE THAT. _****_We've got brownie bites for dessert! XD I dunno if Len put poison in it, so I advise you to be cautious o.O_**

Chapter Two

People pass by. We're all transient. Sometimes we never live long enough to finish what we started, or it took us too long to. In more unfortunate cases, we don't have the chance or the time to because we're all too frightened of what might happen if we do.

Everybody has a purpose to live and solely have different methods or ways to achieve it. After that, they find something else to waste their lifetime on.

But what if one is yet to find their purpose? There's a lot to choose from, and a lot of benefits along the way, however. . .

**I** am the unluckiest person eve**r**.

There's only one obstacle that we must always face in life, no matter what. We need its acknowledgement first and foremost all the time.

**D**o I even deserve to liv**e**? **W**hy did God choose m**e, a**bove all of the less fortunate souls there who truly need lif**e**?

That obstacle will pull us down, disabling us, stalling us, and will lead us to corrupted thoughts.

_**Y**_ou think you're so specia_**l**_? _**Y**_ou've gotta be kidding m_**e**_! _**Y**_ou're not even worth my tim_**e**_!

In more than just common circumstances, it's a massless burden that gets heavier with every lie, regret, and endeavouring spite that surfaces your heart, nibbling at its corners and infecting you with malice that taints the way you are.

**M**ake them sto**p**! **P**leas**e**! **K **_i _**l **_l _**m **_e _**n**_o _**w**_!_

That obstacle . . . is the doubt you find in yourself.

**K**agamine Rinto and Lenka were concerned of their cousin.

Kagene Rui wasn't an ordinary girl. She's just . . . strange.

She wasn't always like this, though. But she just freaked Rinto out whenever they come to visit. (Which always follows by a slap from his not-as-hot-as-the-author twin, Lenka.)

What worried them the most was that whenever they came to her school to pick her up, she'd always come out of the doors running like she was being chased by something, and her eyes would be all wide and she would be trembling in Rinto's arms. (Because he's like a very good older brother.)

They'd usually take _hours_ to calm her down without even the slightest clue as to what made her so anxious, but they're so used to it, they just give her orange parfait instead and she'd be sober within minutes. Their concern didn't rest there, though.

She'd be hiding a bunch of odd things inside her bag every time before she goes to school, and what's worse, they looked like they were so important to her she'd just endure the extra weight.

"DID SHE FINALLY CRACK?" Rinto exclaimed. "I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS!" Lenka was reading books for doctors. What. . . ?

Rinto strode over to her and snatched the thick leather book she was reading. "The fuck is wrong with you? The bitch's whack and you're reading this shit?"

Lenka grumbled something under her breath and snarled, "I'm reading that —" she did the stupid over-redundant quotation fingers "— 'shit' just for her."

That's when Rinto's lips formed a smile. He dove down and massaged Lenka's chin before he chastely kissed her forehead. "For real? That's my girl."

**TWINCEST…STILL LEN'S DOING.**

**RINTO YOU BADASS HOOKER ;V; I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, BITCH.**

"Save the sexiness for later, Rinto," Lenka pressed a finger to his lips before he dove in for a quick peck—or most likely something more he had in mind—and she sat up straight, putting the big book on her lap and opening it, flipping its pages.

Rinto leaned back and plopped next to her on the couch, scratching his head irritably. "Right. Sexy time for later."

White wings of pages fluttered inside the book like a hummingbird as Lenka continued to flip, the words printed on them looking like small blurry moving feathers. Rinto's eyes were swimming at the speed of the pages until Lenka laid her hand on one, smoothing it out.

It read, '_Major Depressive Disorder_.'

Rinto threw his twin-slash-lover-apparently a weird look with 'you-gotta-be-shitting-with-me' practically written on his beautiful, handsome, attractive, sexy, alluring, gorgeous face. Lenka just ignored him and ran a finger across the page to read verbally, "A person having a major depressive episode usually exhibits a very low mood, which pervades all aspects of life, and an inability to experience pleasure in activities that were formerly enjoyed. Depressed people may be preoccupied with, or ruminate over, thoughts and feelings of worthlessness, inappropriate guilt or regret, helplessness, hopelessness, and self-hatred."

Despite of her understandable — everything's understandable with Rinto; he's so freaking smart — explanation, Rinto was incredulous to accept as true: His cousin, Kagane Rui, _suicidal_?

"Not necessarily," interposed Lenka, pouting. Rinto flinched.

"You actually read my freaking _mind_?"

Lenka shot him a sceptical look he himself moulded on his face too not a while ago. "You just said it aloud."

Good enough. "Oh. Right. Well, d'you wanna investigate further on this case, Miss Kagamine?"

Lenka nodded, determined. "For Rui."

**IT'S TRUE, MOFOS! I SWEAR TO JESUS THAT IT'S A TRUE DISORDER! WE JUST HAD THAT IN HEALTH! (Lesson, I mean.) Feel free to LOOK. IT. UP.**

**Oh crap, Len's downloads're finished. HEY,…! OH MY CHRIST OH MY CHRIST! (BITCHES BE TRIPPIN'! 'OMG' IS SO OVERUSED)**

**Try this fucker out, suckers!**

(Voice Synthesiser)

_(Type anything here to hear synthesised voice_)

**Fuck — this is some neat shit! Look'a this, ya mothers. If I type something here, the computer-generated voice's gonna speak! Like SO:**

_**(You ain't got no vagina.)**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This dickpit's got a fuckload of cool stuff!**

_**(I am Kagamine Len and I got my dick bitten off by my Nazi sluts.)**_

**OKAY, ENOUGH OF THIS. I haven't laughed this hard since!**

**SATAN. LEN'S HERE.**

**I turned around the swivelly chair thing and folded my legs with Len's laptop on my lap, saying, **_**"I've been expecting you."**_

**Len looks pretty pissed at me. CRAP HE'S COMING VOER. **_**"Rin, put that down! And stop typing on it!"**_

**Ia49**_**iosdkaerdn**__**"NO MAN!"**_

_Rin's such a pain in the ASS! I made her sit on my bed. __**"I can see what you're typing there, bitch! YOU'RE the pain in the ass, Len!"**_

_I told her without looking behind me, __**"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be doing your stinking projects?"**_

_I FELT her sneer disturbing the calm waves of my room's atmosphere. __**"Ooh, pissed off, eh, Bro?"**_

_She's just—_

"_**What'cha gonna do? Huh? I know I'm annoying! And I'm sorry I used it without your permission!"**_

_I know. You're just SO annoying —_

"_**You're really overreacting! It's not like I messed with your crap — I mean, c'mon, not ALL of them looks too fucked up —"**_

_Excuse me, please. Just . . . ! I need a word with Rin._

…

_Sigh. Rin's . . . quite a handful._

_I shouted myself silly, and she did, too. This's another one of our periodical sibling squabbles. Let's see how it began:_

"_**You mess up too much with my stuff!"**_

"_**Oh come ON, Len! I'm already sorry!"**_

"_**I want you to say it sincerely."**_

"_**Wh — YOU'RE SHITTING WITH ME!"**_

"_**Just do it!"**_

"_**N-hell no!"**_

"_**What's so bad about apologising?"**_

"_**I already DID — dammit, Len! Fine! I'm sorry I used your laptop."**_

"_**That's all?"**_

"_**What the hell do you mean, that's all? THAT'S ASSING ALL, YOU DICK!"**_

"_**No hugs, no kiss on the cheek, no nothing?"**_

_And then she HIT me. __**"NO NO NOTHING, YOU SICKO!"**_

"_**W-WHY D'YOU HIT ME?"**_

"_**You deserved it for being so malicious! Why, blowjobs not enough for you?"**_

"_**That's ENOUGH, RIN KAGAMINE!"**_

"_**Don't 'Rin Kagamine' me, LEONARD DANIEL KAGA-FUCKING-MINE!"**_

"_**I'm just 'LEN,' and don't use my second name, RIN HILDEGARD KAGAMINE!"**_

"_**That's ugly as fuck! That's why I wrote Mum a PETITION before! YOU CUMSHOT!"**_

"_**I- I'M the cumshot? Well, I'll just tell PIKO that yo —"**_

"_**What's UTATANE got to do with ANY of this?"**_

"_**EVERYTHING."**_

"_**. . ."**_

"_**. . ."**_

"_**. . . You're just being fucking ridiculous now. Stop dragging him in the subject!"**_

"_**No! Not until you tell me what the hell is UP with you and him!"**_

"_**NOTHING'S going on between us! JESUS —"**_

"_**Do you WANT something to?"**_

"_**GODDAMMIT LEN!"**_

_She slapped me THIS time. __**"RIN!"**_

"_**He's just a CLASSMATE! And've you been STALKING me?"**_

"_**Don't flatter yourself! Who'd wanna stalk you? And NO, I've been checking your fanfiction—"**_

"_**FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU LESBIAN. . ." She grabbed me by the collar — and lifted me at about just an inch in the air with all her strength — and glared at me. "IT'S NOT A BLOGSITE. AND I HEREBY BAN YOU FROM USING MY ACCOUNT!"**_

_And then she threw open my door and left me in the heap of dust that were fragments of my plot ruined._

_Well. That ended well. I suppose it's still my fault. (OPENS UP VOICE SYNTHESISER PROGRAM)_

(Voice Synthesiser)

_**(I'm so sorry Rin. For all the stupid things I've done and said. Your safety just compelled me to do this. But you weren't always right in **__**your views. There're two sides of an argument, remember?)**_

_I paused._

_**(I'll always care for you, Rin.)**_

_**...**_

**ME: _LOL. Sorry =P PS: information used in the depression thing was from Wikipedia! And there's no source for the 'comment.' That's my own arigigadig ^-^;_**


	7. CollabwithAlbino- SUSPENSE!

**Thank God it's my laptop we're using for this fucking project! It's been so excruciatingly—big word baby—mind-boggled to touch even the smallest of this bitch's things!**

_I'm . . . surprised that you actually did SOMETHING on this project. And by the way, it's mind 'BOGGLING,' as the one you're referring to is your own self, and to refer to other objects is when you are allowed to use mind-boggled correctly—_

**That didn't make any douchine sense! AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FACE.**

_Let's continue this, anyway, shall we, Kagamine?_

**YEAH. ANNOYING, AIN'T IT? Gotta type as fast as I could, he just went to the teacher to ask for crappy shit. It's so . . . AAAAAOIERKLGNDFLAJKESFDLK IT'S SUCH A MOTHER! That albino bitch. . . He's been up with my comebacks ALL. WEEK. ALL. WEEK. LONG.**

**No one's ever out-comeback-ed me before! What's MOST obnoxious—this spelling BETTER be damn right—is that it always calls me KAGAMINE. Where's the RESPECT in that? It's already been given the RIGHT to call me 'Rin'—JUST Rin—and nothing else! It's, like, ONE. FUCKING. SYLLABLE. And 'Kagamine's (COUNTS WITH FINGERS) FOUR!**

**. . . Why'd I call Utatane 'it?' I JUST DO!**

**I'll resume with the story, if it's all that it takes!**

**electricangel12: _You're the person anime-hq-12345 was talking about, right? WHOOOA! God damn! You're kidding! TAKE ME WIT YOU! There's actually a COMPANY for FANFICTION and you just get MONEY? Isn't that just FREAKING BEAST! IMMA FLY WHERE YOU ARE._**

**anime-hq-12345: _You don't have to tell me twice. . . YES. I'm LEGALLY Rin Hildegard Kagamine. We all have the stupidest names, goddangit! I bet he'd like that name! HAHAHAHAHA! TUFTY KAGAMINE. Len Daniel Tufty Kagamine! I like the sound o' that crap!__  
_**

**Tokioo: **I don't know how to be completely honest with your question without spoiling anything ._. It's based on Abstract Nonsense! XD _**YEF. THANK YOU. Now I can't facken access an extensive search on Tumblr because I need an ACCOUNT ;o; It's just a misunderstanding is all. Damn Len can't get the crap I'm talking about. Sorry, I mixed up with the order! YOU'RE the one who wanted the Tapioca Pudding, right? Here! O.o Enjoy!**_I'd make an AWFUL waitress. (Gonna scratch that offa my list.) I was up SO late I got cross-eyed and couldn't read anything right. Sorry!

**PrincessPoptart243: _Holy chit, I mixed up your dessert with Tokioo's! O.o FCCUCK THIS! Just, I dunno, imagine they're gummy bears? OKAY, that imaginary look I think you're giving me's creeping the filling out of my doughnut. I am so sorry, please accept this bowl of gummy bears!_**

**WondersofChocolates: **I wasn't supposed to put it there (mostly 'cause I was hoping to save the beautiful twincest for later OwO) but this story lacked what it's mainly about! TWIN ROMANCE! Even if it's just a smidge ._. Aww! Imma just hug you! (VIRTUALLY SQUEEZES YOU) _**Rui's my dark emo-ish form XD HELL YEAH! I like how you react. Is that weird or not?**_

_**IF YOU'VE READ THIS STORY THIS FAR FROM THE BEGINNING (WITHOUT CHEATING) YOU DESERVE SNICKER-DOODLES! ^O^**_

_**For those who've reviewed (all o' you) Imma give you a bone-crushing hug and MOCHATOFFEECAKETOPPEDWITHWHIPPEDCREAM! ENJOY!**_

**D**isarrayed reality that boggles her to no en**d**. . . **D**id such a thing as unpretentiousness exis**t**? **F**alsenes**s**—**l**ie**s**—

**I** want to be with _h_**e**_r_ toda**y**!

**S**_h_**e** only likes _m_**e**, **d**on't _y_**o**_u_?

**H**ey, listen u**p**.

**W**_e _want _y_**o**_u _to eliminate this gir**l**.

**I**f _y_**o**_u_ won't do i**t**, _y_**o**_u_'**r**_e _**N **_e _**X **_t_.

**P**romiscuous felons that were right hands of the Hell Lord itsel**f **. . . **a**nd was she just a poor helpless **f**_a_**l**_l_**e**_n _**a**_ n _**g**_ e_ **l**_?_

I do not want to get hurt again. . .

**W**arped opinions in her mind surfaced as she faced the most redundant, dullest, question she asked hersel**f**: **h**_O_**w**_?_

To rid myself of this dull transition . . . I should end this life myself.

**T**he one she hurts the most—repeatedly—sadistically—in an abstract and almost unexplainable nonsensical way—was _h _**e**_ r _**s **_e _**l**_ f_.

My past sinner's hands had done most of the crimes executed out of pure fear, which was one of the greatest weapons effective even in its unsheathe, and now they seemed to have sliced through to the future to haunt her, indirectly causing guilt to rot her every being.

**. . . SHIT! DID YOU JUST COME FROM HELL?**

_Funny, I thought you came from heaven!_

**TWO WORDS, UTATANE. TURNED. OFF.**

_You're not exactly a knockout yourse—_

**I hit his stupid ass.**

_That's my face!_

**My point exactly. Utatane freaked the living cum out of me by blowing air in my ear while I was typing! I WAS ON A ROLL THERE, YOU IDIOT.**

_I didn't know you were into CREATIVE WRITING!_

**You know something, Utatane? JACKSHIT.**

_You're totally into it! Oh my God, this is so HUGE! Rin Kagamine—TYPING A STORY?_

**STOP BEING SUCH A CREEPY HOMO AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE GODDAMN PROJECT!**

_I think it could wait. 'Sides, I think you'd done your part well today. Want me to help you?_

**How about you do the stupid project YOURSELF?**

_I didn't mean the project. I meant your story._

**YOU HAVE VOCAL CORDS YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T NEED TO PASS MY LAPTOP AROUND!**

_You started it! So is that a yes?_

**I am SSSOOO not gonna let him faggotise this story up! . . . He can read the shit I'm typing and told me faggotise isn't even a word and that he won't. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT!**

_You are just being overdramatic. Fine, if I cannot do in any of the stuff I want to put, could you at least let me read it?_

**Take it, blue balls! Just—FUCKING STOP IT with the disconnected words if you can just put them together!**

_Like change 'do not' to 'don't?'_

**YESEXACTLY.**

_. . . Your English vocabulary is surprisingly broad. I'm honestly impressed by your display of acceptable work. It seemed like you indebted all your good time for this satisfactory story._

**WHATDOYOUMEAN? YOU MEAN I'M FUCKING STUPID, SCREWY?**

_OW! I meant I didn't expect someone as vulgar as you to be so smart!_

**You're such a racist! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE WHITER THAN ME IT DOESN'T MEAN—**

_Personally, I think your creamy skin's more than just attractive. Andowhi4_

YOU'RE—**You're such a pedobear! You've been checking me out!**

_Will it KILL you to accept my compliments once in a while? THANKS FOR SHUTTING UP._

_I told her that I wasn't just telling her that to make her feel better. It's pretty much true, anyway, but that doesn't prove anything—_

**EVEN THOUGH I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO HOME AN HOUR AGO, I can't. Len and I've still got this bicker thing dicking on again. I told this EXACTLY to Utatane, who's watching me do my business.**

**. . . STFU Utatane! I mean, U-titty-ne.**

**What d'you mean it wasn't even a proper joke? Shut up. . . Just shut up! I'll clam those balls of yours in your mouth!**

**So I'm stuck here with Albino for the rest of the hour. I don't know what his shitty deal is; he just PLEADED to stay here with me. Dunno, to 'OBSERVE' me type. (Cough-pervert-cough.)**

_That's right! I'll be her aide in the story!_

**. . . Moving on.**

"Rui! Your strippers're waiting, Sweet-cheeks!"

Rinto and Lenka were waiting by their car—a spice-red/sexy-scarlet Lamborghini, mofos!—at the entrance of their cousin's school. Just earlier the sea of heaven was cloudless and of a cerulean tint, but now the sun bleached it to a melon hue. Beyond the horizon was the intersection of the setting gold coin that was the sun and the fluffy orange sky. It wasn't a very friendly shade of orange, however. If you look closely, it's closer to a gory bloody red than a ripe citrus fruit, a superstitious signification that there's something dangerous and Luciferian.

A lot of kids were passing them by—lot of hot chicks, too, Rinto noted before he was smacked by a seriously jealous Lenka again—and they seemed to be so endlessly crossing their path that Rinto feared the school'd be long empty, and that Rui must've slipped past them in the crowd without them noticing.

Using the term 'pissed as hell' was nothing to begin with if you look at Rinto's face. He in fact looked like he's about to explode any time if Lenka so much as flirted with another manwhore that passed by them. Sure, he checked out the random sluts, but _what_?

Winking. Teasing. _Touching_. In front of him, too! In front of Lorna! (His Lamborghini's name.)

One of the assholes had gone too far playing with Lenka and had been planning to snake his hand up her skirt when his knee hit the car. This was way too obvious to go unnoticed by Rinto.

BAM! And that'd been the end for shitface #4.

Lenka didn't even look down at the victim when blood spurted from his face as he fell to his doom. She was more interested in her hands, or was so in looking for a distraction. "Thanks, Rinto."

The sex god in question wiped the blood from his fists and scoffed hotly. I meant, haughtily. "I did it for Lorna."

"Yeah, sure you did." Lenka rolled her eyes. She glanced at her watch.

Taking note of how considerably later their cousin was this time (more so than as it was the days prior), Rinto turned to ask Lenka,"Mind if you go in?"

Lenka shot him a very irate look. "Why's it have to be me?"

"_Someone's_ gotta make sure Lorna's still virgin."

Right; hot sexy beefy juicy gorgeous erotic seductive guys _definitely _prefer to keep watch of their Lamborghini than raping a most likely stripper-tastic that's highly possibly going to pass by a munk like him. Lenka squinted hereyes suspiciously at him. "I'm pretty sure she's not the only one who should stay a virgin."

Rinto smirked and wrapped his arms apologetically around her small waist. "C'mon, I was just kidding! We can go check up on her together."

Almost implausibly unaffected by his sexy charms, Lenka sighed. "We should start at her classroom. I wonder what she's doing now."

"Why can't we start at the bedroom?"

Clearly, this was one of Rinto's cyclical horny moods. However, Lenka was just too impervious.

RINTO USED SEXY SEX MOVE!

LENKA'S ABILITY, IMMUNE TO SEX GODS, PREVENTED HER FROM TAKING ANY DAMAGE!

_Kagamine!_

**LOL can't help it.**

"There _is _no bedroom in a school."

"We'll make do with the closet, eh?"

"It's not the same. Just set Lorna with an alarm system."

After setting the security on his Lamborghini, they set off to sneak in the school. In there, they found the hallways to be most ominous and the atmosphere carrying the eerie wind from the suspicious happenings that only took place in this hour, unfortunately. Every classroom was empty, all but one.

They didn't split up, because there wasn't any source of light they could make use of that wouldn't attract any unwanted attention of the guards that roam about the school. Instead, they used Rinto's godly aura

**Okay, that's the last time!**

they used Lenka's LED flash light.

What they found inside the last classroom they least expected to be filled of utmost terror was very very gruesome.

**This's a boring start, U-titty-ne.**

_It's SUPPOSED to be serious. This's a Suspense-Thriller, remember?_

**Why can't we mix in a li'l comedy or something? ITS' BAWR-ING AS HELL.**

_*It's and *boring._

**Ugh! Quit it! Just shut up!**

**Ohi5kerdfweds**kerfsdojkrewfdsiojk_kjw.,sdmn_

I'maskjldfasdfk-=-aod=-using this-pskofl

**. . . I'm home. Should I explain what happened? I opt to start from last time.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**I told Utatane that he should quit correcting me. He asked me what's up with me, and I confessed that it's because he reminded me of **_**Len**_**.**

_"**Y'mean your brother?"**_

"_**Yeah! J-just cut it out!"**_

"_**Wasn't he the one who gave you all that bruises from last month?"**_

"_**Just because he ate some shit with a teensy drip of sex-horniness!"**_

"_**Aphrodisiac. What happened to the both of you now?"**_

"_**None of your business."**_

"_**I'll keep acting like him."**_

"_**It's an ARGUMENT, okay."**_

"_**About what? GAH—DAMN, you sure can hit a dude. M'I being too nosy?"**_

"_**No shit, Pinocchio."**_

"_**It's not my problem, huh? I don't wanna get involved. But does he know you write gothic stories? OW!"**_

"_**IT'S NOT GOTHIC! And hell yeah. Fucked up my story before."**_

"_**Does he know why? I mean, it's pretty dark for an optimist like you—or should I say someone whose feelings toward a majority's object taken to liking is a little less than averagely empathic."**_

**I think he meant I'm 'indifferent.'****And we didn't notice it, but the moon was already up.**

"_**ARGH, THERE YOU GO AGAIN! You sure you're not Len?"**_

"_**Wouldn't you feel awkward if I WAS him in disguise?"**_

"_**I'm feeling awkward talking to you NOW."**_

"_**You're pretty . . ."**_

"_**?"**_

"_**. . . funny, Kagamine. You're pretty funny."**_

"_**You're a weirdo."**_

"_**And you're not one yourself? STOP HITTING ME!"**_

"_**I'd prefer it if you're serious. You suck at being funny!"**_

"_**Wouldn't change anything if I was."**_

"_**Say shit?"**_

"_**Nothing. Hey, how long've we been here?"**_

"_**Christ—I'm so fucking hungry."**_

"_**Best be on your way, Kagamine. Same time tomorrow?"**_

**We'd packed our bags and went out of the library.**

"_**I'd want to finish this project as early as possible—I don't wanna see your gay face again."**_

"_**But I've grown on you, right?"**_

"_**I swear TO GOD, if you're not gonna shut that fucker up today's your last tomorrow, Piko."**_

"_**. . ."**_

"_**I mean, Utatane. SCREW IT—see you tomorrow, U-titty-ne."**_

**And I left! Just like that! D'you think I shouldn't have acted so immature? Ugh. Complicated.**

**Yes, you've probably noticed how sober I sound right now. (SNIFF) The last SKET Dance episode was just so depressing! SWITCH. GOD. YOU'RE SO HOTTTTT. . . But not as hot as my Rinto!**

**I've got to get you guys up to speed! Here's what's new: Len and I patched up. Ish.**

**When I walked home, Len was having a peaceful picnic out in our GARDEN. And the fact was I didn't even notice him until I unlocked the door and he freaking shouted my name. I turned around and he was panting in front of me, back slumped, eyes dilated, and if I wasn't mistaken the me from 53 minutes ago imagined eye bags under his eyes at the time. He looked nothing less of a blood-deprived ZOMBIE.**

'**Course, I didn't KNOW it was him until he told me to stop hitting him with my bag.**

"_**What's WRONG with you?"**_

"_**I'm sorry—it's so hilarious!"**_

**And we talked to each other again! Weird, eh?**

**What's weirder's when Len told me I was different this dinner.**

"_**What different?"**_

"_**As in unusual different."**_

"_**Like?"**_

"_**You're not swearing."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**And you're not freaking that you aren't."**_

"_**Meaning?"**_

"_**It's—you—as—nothing."**_

"_**Speak up, Len, I'm texting with Miku."**_

"_**. . . Something happened, right?"**_

**What Len said was ABSOLUTELY TRUE. What the hell's wrong with me? God.**

**Anyway—CUR-AP! THIS AIN'T A BLOGSITE! DAMMIT! WHAT'M I DOING? The Author's note's even LONGER than the story!**

**Please gimme feedback! =3**

**...**

_**Len's suspecting somefink o.O Sorry for the later-than-expected update! I've got a lot of stuff updating, and I'm working on a Twoshot of Bug-Eaten Psychedelium XD RiKo this chapter QwQ More Oli-Action up next as Lenny's plan unfolds! =9**_


	8. TENENENENEN! BLOOD! GORE! Andwhat?

_I . . . am a horrible brother._

_It's true._

_She mightn't've ENDED up this way if only I hadn't been such an awful influence! I should've known better than to not guide her in her life full of miscreants that lurk about! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?_

_THAT'S IT! I know what we're missing!_

_See, I had fretted over her well-being, so I looked up in the Internet on how to settle with rebelling children._

If you're a parent with a disobedient child, then the root of the case is your relationship. It's not about the kid, it's about you.

In situations such as this, it must mean that you're too busy for your child.

Have a quick bonding moment with them, just like the good old days, but don't try the same tactics as before. They might think you still see them as your child, which they are. Remember to treat them like their age and scold them when needed to.

NOTE: Don't also just announce this out of the blue, as it'll cause confusion among your family.

_SO THAT'S IT! I NEED TO HAVE A BONDING TIME WITH RIN! What does she DO, anyways?_

_I mean, she doesn't, say, randomly kill someone, right?_

_DOES SHE?_

_Her definition of fun is different from mine. So what do we like to do when we were kids that BOTH of us enjoyed?_

_. . . Back in the days, SHE was the one to be followed. We caused havoc all over whenever we had a family reunion. I don't think that's fun at all if scolding's followed._

_. . . That must be what she feels whenever I reprimand her, huh?_

_Well, THIS brother's just about to get his gear on. Rin, get ready! So, I made this diagram plan. It's an entire synopsis of my scheduled quality bonding time with Rin! Today, at exactly 4:32 in the morning, I should be fast asleep._

_Don't misunderstand me. I didn't take all night to think up of the plan: I'm too smart for that. Instead, I set my alarm to 4:00 in the morning! I finished it faster than expected._

_I think I should set it at 5:30. Sigh: I still've gotta whip up a jumbo orange crème fraiche for Rin . . . I meant, _Rinny_. I don't think my super-playboy tactics work on _HER_, but she's a girl, right?_

_OR ISN'T SHE?_

_Who'm I kidding? Of course she is—RIGHT? Am I going at this the wrong way? She's homophobic, after all. Or is it just a BLUFF? Or is it just a DOUBLE BLUFF to keep me from finding out she doesn't really play for the other team just so I won't know the guy she likes?_

_(CLICKS TONGUE) That girl makes me swear. Aw'right. I'm just gonna doze. 'Night._

…

_Hey! Just turned this on just to tell you that Phase One of Len's Ultra-Mega-Mach Stratagem went smoothly as predicted! It took me a few hours to get the hang of perfecting the art of jumbo orange crème fraiche, but it's worth it!_

_She, as scheduled, went downstairs to find me lighting up the candleholders. Her first impression was,_

"_**Oh Christ, is that a CANDELABRA? ARE YOU SETTING THIS HOUSE ON FIRE? NOOOO way, Kagamine! **_

_I tried to soothe her and tell her it's a sorta formal family dinner we're having, but she held no grounds and lashed out at me._

"_**You're trying to lure me into the trap with ORANGES? FERK YOU, LEN!"**_

"_**I'm not luring you into ANYTHING! Just—ugh—sit down!"**_

"_**. . . Fine, only 'cause my oranges are here."**_

_Aw, it's all hers for the taking. I've got my own banana brulee. If frequently, Rin always claims I POISON her food. (I think it's just for winding me up, but damn.) But she also said she could SMELL a beautiful orange and tell poisonous ones apart._

_In practically no time at all she finished her desert._

"_**So, Bro, what the fuck with the playdate? Been sexed up too much that you ain't doin' that shit no more?"**_

_Oops, gotta go to school! We're gonna be late!_

**...**

**Len saved this in my Doc Manager -_- SHITBAG. I've to admit, the orange thing was delish~**

**In mah school doin' the same crap every day! Like anyone cares about that.**

_You know, you shouldn't even be doing this in the middle of class._

**You know what else, U-titty-ne? YOU BLOW.**

_Excuse me! I'm not the one who's passing her laptop to her seatmate._

**I thought you wanted to get this shit done? Just don't pass that back to me unless you're done with your part!**

_. . . I'm fixing it. I just need to find where you kept that other research work. I heard Defoko's single, Kagamine._

**The file name's "SELF-EXPLODESAFTERTRANSMISSION." And I heard you're interested.**

_Weirdest name ever. That's weird, from what I heard, it's YOU who's interested._

**Don't gimme that slutty lesbo reference. HAHAHA! When you type in this laptop you look like you're fapping from afar. KEEP THIS UNDER YOUR DESK! And get that project done!**

_I AM. I just can't let you worry about me._

**590REOu90jiok**

**lk**

_She didn't want me to pass this to her. Whenever she flails her arms comically like that, she looks cu—cultish._

_(TYPES PROJECT) I'm almost done. . . YES!_

_I accidentally shouted. Cra—_

…

**WAY TO FUCKING GO UTATANE.**

_Cool down, Kagamine!_

**I dun wan non o' you to miss ANY of my motherfucking comebacks, so I'll just type here, too!**

_"**YOU COOL THE FUCK DOWN! YOU GOT US IN THIS MESS!"**_

"_**M-me! It's me again!"**_

"_**YEAH YOU!"**_

"_**Can you quit typing this down?"**_

**He sent us to DETENTION. Now we're forced to "clean the lab" TOGETHER! As if doing it alone's embarrassing enough!**

**IT ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S YOU WHO'S CAUGHT!**

**. . . The lab seems spotless enough.**

**Do you think I should let U-titty-ne type? WHAT? YOU DO?**

_Thank YOU! (I assume you're her . . . ahem, readers. I'm fascinated by the story Kagamine here has written, and would very much like to try and finish a chapter myself. (I'm going to just 'assume' here as there's no Internet connection and, frankly, I'm just typing in this Microsoft document. SO JUST PRETEND YOU SAY YES FOR PAPA PIKO!) You will?_

**You gaiz are UN. BE. LIE. VA. BLE.**

**Tokioo:** Actually, I was supposed to make an angel reference to that, and then it hid another meaning, so it kinda stuck XD _**Len's my BROTHER. PLEASE UNDERSTAND (SOBGS) Unfortunately that mofo confiscated my DS, so I'm pokemon-less for now ;n;**_

**PrincessPoptart243: _I'm more used to call you PrincessPoptart ._. I'm too lazy to bother and type the numbers, so yeah v EVERYBODY LOVES ME SWEARZ. Thanks for eating the gummy bears!_**The swears basically make a chapter in this story together -_-;

**WondersofChocolates: _(I swear, I'm never getting over how cool your name is.) Len' my brother. My BROTHER. MY TWIN. WHOM I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE. Haha! It's entertaining to read all of the readers' reviews, and yours is awesome too =D Miku's out in the Internet without me again. Jeez._**And I love you too =)

**electricangel12: _Yes, anime-hq-12345 has! =D LORNA? Holy crad. I was debating on whether I should name it Laura or Lorna, and I thought Lorna's cool and BOOM! Rinto's got a red baby car. Tell her Rinto loves her_**I don't know anymore XD

**anime-hq-12345: _I should do EXACTLY that to this whitie sometime. . . SOON ; )_**Len's so worried about Rin that he camped outside to wait for her to come home XD Kinda unnecessary, but hey, this's a fanfiction! _**Anything can happen!**_

**MoneyHoney: _Hmm. . . Sounds familiar. JK! JK! I KNOW YOU! (HUGS YOU) OF COURSE I DO!_**I never forget a reviewer! Especially with a cute name like yours X3 _**You've got a pretty awesome life, then!**_

**Maguss: ****_I love how you write your review XDDDDD Blame our MOTHER for our middle names. I'd just shoot myself if she had things her way instead. You wouldn't BELIEVE what she had in mind for our FIRST names (SHUDDER)_**They'll come . . . soon (INSERT EVIL LAUGH)

**TO READERS: I still haven't finished that jumbo orange brulee frianche thing, so you guys deserve a slice! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

**(BONUSDELI) REVIEWERS: You're the most beautiful creatures to ever walk on the face of the earth. And NO, I ain't givin you no fushitting beauty product. It's FORTUNATELY something better: CASSAVA! xD**

**B**_l_**o**_o_**d**. It's the only thing to describe what's there in the room.

_F_**l**_e_**s**_h_. It's what used to be unexpurgated.

_S**c**_**r_e_**_a**m**_**s**. They were the echoes of the room that pounded in ricochet on the walls.

The odour was so strong and pungent that it momentarily blocked the air from getting in her lungs: She was too choked up to breathe, for she could literally _taste_ the grisly smell.

And that's how she found herself after she regained consciousness.

She wanted to raise her hand, but she couldn't even if she used up all her strength, which wasn't even the right term judging by how her state was now.

Even though she did the right thing. . .

Huh. Justice will serve them soon enough.

But vengeance was faster.

Her past acts. . . She was manipulated.

She hadn't even known what was right or wrong. Someday she'd had to decide for herself.

And that day was not too long ago, and it also came along with the spiteful revenge that tasted her blood, for which it craved ever since she buried herself in her own sins.

Ah, how she wished God will punish them more ruthlessly than He did her.

_Sorry, my faithful followers! My mother is in need of me, I must leave immediately. Kagamine and I're already done with the cleaning, but I can't just-a-d_

"_**Get your ass OUTTA here! I don't wanna see that pair of asstits again! . . . YOU CUMQUAD! I meant your FACE!"**_

**I told him to skit. I should best be going out on my own, too, huh? Aurgghhh. Hey, I see someone pass by! HOLD YO BUTTS. I'm gonna need some help!**

**I shouldn't even be doing this, Rin.**

**Don't worry, you're English!**

**Aren't you worried that I might screw up on this? I hope I'm not too much of a burden. What? Introduce?**

**Hello READERS! XD This guy—**_**bloke**_**, I mean—here is OLIVER! He agreed to make me one o dem chappies about murder and sh—Ishouldprobablycuthtat.**

**So I start now?**

There in her carcass emerged a bloodthirsty beast: Its limbs moved instinctively as its blind eyes scan the area for fear.

Its slithery green skin was covered in both the black mucus it secretes and blood.

They stood in horror and fear, rooted to the spot by their terror at the sight that materialised before them. Squelching noises came from its blubbery body as more tentacles ripped out of the first layer of skinpfo9d

**CHRIST! NO! NOT A MONSTER!**

**Then what?**

**A—you know!—this—SLASH—ASSASSIN—BOOM! SCREAM! That!**

**Homicide?**

**. . . Does it bother you too much?**

**Not at all, Rin! I'd do anything for you.**

**Um, sorry about this.**

**It's fine! It's fine! Not a problem at all! I mean, it's not like I've got anything to do in my house.**

**You live alone, right?**

**Well, not exactly alone. James is there.**

**I didn't know you had a brother.**

**He's kinda like a brother. He's my pet bird. He sings to me all the time to keep my moods up!**

**. . . I'm sorry.**

**For what? What're you sorry for? You didn't do anything!**

**I mean, I didn't know.**

**Not everyone knows, either. You're like the second person I told this to.**

**Yuuma knows?**

**Yu? Yes he does.**

**Oh God. I need to make sure you're perfectly okay with this.**

**I definitely am! I'm helping you, right? I won't let you down, Rin.**

Lenka's voice pierced the air as it sharply rang in Rinto's ears, which were clogged with the loud pounding of the blood that turned to ice in his veins and his heart.

He'd never thought in a million years that something as horrible as this would ever happen to them.

Yet it did.

To her.

In a weird bent position was Rui sprawled. Her arms and legs were awkwardly twisted and the joints looked like they were fractured. It wasn't even clear what was what, because there was so much blood that drenched her entire body it made her appearance obscure. A couple of times, Rinto caught the bloody figure twitch in random places of her body.

He thought his heart stopped beating for that one second.

Suddenly the fact that the thick liquid that the figure was drenched in disgusted Rinto as it was the same fluid that runs through his veins right now; his head was throbbing.

Terror gripped at the sides of his heart, dragging it down somewhere close to his stomach.

His guts were telling him it was his beloved cousin; it's the very thing he'd dreaded. Yet it's right there afore him.

For the full deafening silence, his mind just shut up, too. The grotesque image filled his mind and air rushed in and out of his nostrils as though it were parallel constructions bore by his boggled brain.

Stiffly he moved his foot: It's the most he could do, for his body was numbing all over.

Lenka's hands were covering her mouth in horror, and he felt her fear clinging on to him too.

"R-Rui!"

He quickly made his way next to his bloody cousin, who looked nothing more than a brittle doll that's been broken by foolish, stupid children.

Rinto kneeled on the floor where her blood, which he thought at that moment sacred, didn't splatter. He reached out his hand to touch her serene face; eyelids that concealed two beautiful golden sienna eyes that, had she not been so tattered and used, would've lit up the whole world. Her hair was a mop of thick red liquid.

His twin sister came after him.

**Rin? You say something?**

**. . . Nothing.**

Lenka was freaking: She's hyperventilating badly, and her fingers were twitching just above Rui's battered figure, itching to wrap her arms around her cousin and tell her a lie that it's going to be all right, and that the worst is over.

The moon had already come up, and in the little light it provided, they could see where the blood came from: Cut wounds were everywhere. She didn't have a single spot that wasn't covered with bruises or scratches. Perhaps the deepest cut was the one she inflicted on herself mentally.

**Hmm, don't you think Rui's a bit too depressed?**

**Yeah?**

**She deserves someone who can cheer her up, someone to lift her spirits every day, someone who can tell her that pushing others away can't help her.**

**. . . A teacher?**

**Haha, no. I meant a sort of love interest.**

**We're making this Romance now?**

**More like Angst! Er, if you prefer it.**

'**COURSE I do! Anything! That's a great genius idea, Ollie!**

**Sorry! I wasn't supposed to—**

**No! I mean, it's a good nickname! For me. I like it! A lot! I swear!**

**It's stupid of me—not that the nickname's stupid! I shouldn't've—**

**It's cute!**

**MY NICKNAME. MY NICKNAME'S CUTE.**

**O-oh, thanks. Shall we—if you don't mind—?**

**I d—I don't! It's fun!**

**ADKadfvc**

_I'll be taking this!_

_..._

**. . . LEN'S SUCH A MOTHERFUCKER. IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIM. Damn him!**

_Stop jumping up and down your bed! Just calm down! Jeez. Relax!_

_She told me to go to hell again._

_I only did what's right!_

**What's right my ass!**

**. . . I pushed him outta my room. Fuck. Just. . . FUCK. Don't try and understand me. Bitch's not my MOTHER!**

**What's WORSE, he told me he bought TOW TICKETS fro the both of us!**

***two *for (Damn autocorrect.)**

**JUST. US. What kinda shit goes through his head? And we still haven't fully recovered from his RAPE-RAPE with me! Which both gives me an advantage 'cause I can hit him as lightly as I could and he'd squeal like a slut and a disadvantage since I wanna hit him as HARD as I can.**

**I've NO inklen where the fuck we're going, but I'm SURE he's gonna find a way to keep me away from my laptop as much as he can. I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! ;n; CAN'T YOU SEE HOW LOW I STOOPED (SOBS)**

…

**I hate the feeling when everyone treats me like an essay to be researched on, too TwT HOLY CRUD, LEN! YOU COCKBLOCK! XD PS: Rin didn't read Len's first half because she's too lazy to, so she scrolled down =o I'm SSOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK TOO LONG! As you can see, I'd updated on The Mistress, Not Exactly Perfect, and I'd finished Mix-up, and then Parasiticus—whateverthespellingwas. I was SUPPOSED to finish this in 3 or so days, and then I continued The Mistress, and next thing I know, EVERYTHING ELSE ;q; I hope you aren't turned off or anything.**


	9. ASANAPOLOGYFORLATEUPDATE, EARLYCHAPTER

**So I just found out my brother's taking me to the fucking BEACH. Oh God, two days at the beach! HIS COMPANY TURNS SHIT OFF.**

**AAAARGH. At least Mike's coming, too! I love her so much. In a non-lesbian way, obviously.**

**Holy shit, was that MIKE? SATANISH AUTOCORRECT. I meant MIKU!**

**(****A****dd to dictionary.)**

**I'm gonna spend my WEEKEND with my brother and my best friend, which isn't so bad if only she told me she wasn't homestuck anymore.**

**Fact is, remember her imaginary e-mail friend KAITO? (Like, all capital letters/) He mailed her that they'd meet in the BEACH, and Miku wouldn't've gone because her DAD wouldn't let her if I didn't invite her!**

**That li'l Daddy's Girl. . . Unfortunately, when I told her exactly THAT, she told me I's a 'Delightful Brother's Baby.'**

**Goddamn it. This ain't stopping me from updating though! We're leaving in three hours. Why, you ask? I delayed our time a bit.**

_**(BANG BANG)**_

"_**RIN! GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!"**_

**Christ.**

…

**I'M IN THE BATHROOM SO I'VE TO MAKE IT QUICK.**

Rui was absent in school. She's too worn out and she'd suffered too much injuries.

She couldn't speak. Let alone stand.

She hated running away from her problems. But apparently she couldn't do anything about it now.

Nobody'd dismay in her absence. They'd rejoice. She'd just been a ghost in the school, invisible to everybody's eyes.

How she wished life stayed like that.

It all began when she walked in a group of classmates who were about to inflict injury upon a fellow schoolmate.

Fear had taken over, and their eyes had been tormenting her, though they had said nothing.

It wasn't until her next assignment that she realised she'd become like them.

No…it wasn't like that.

She'd been their puppet: A lonely toy whose strings were anticipating, craving to be yanked. And she welcomed their invitation unstintingly, feeling like she belonged with them when she so wholly knew not.

Lenka would tend to her wounds and Rinto would make sure she wouldn't get into more trouble she didn't deserve but wanted to get herself into.

She'd stayed like a good girl on her bed all day, staring at the ceiling brewing another potion that'd lead to end this dull existence. Of course, she wouldn't let **t**_h_**e**_m_ get rid of her.

They'd dirty their hands, all of which she'd worked hard to keep neat by doing all the bloody work they instructed her.

…

**We're in the train now, mofos!**

Hey y'all! ; ) MIKU HATSUNE'S BACK. OH MY CHRIST WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!

Just now XDDDDDD RADICAL, RIN! LOLOLOLOL Your brother looks like a spiny little faggot in those trunks and that tee.

**Yeah, you don't need to remind me THRICE before typing it here.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! WAZAMATTER, Rinny-Buns? It's a fucking SATURDAY! So let's PAAAAAAARTAAAAY!

**Easy for YOU to say!**

(She's jealous that she ain't got no boyfriend.) Don't worry Rinniekinns, your face will attract millions of hot gaiz!

**I don't think I'd like the Pedobear type. Besides, my cute and charming and innocent appearance will fool anyone out of anything! I'll never get raped because they'd die of my adorableness before they do!**

LOL, it's 'cause you've got rape-repellent boobs. OH WAIT.

**(CENSORED FIGHTING ON THE TRAIN IN WHICH LEN GOT BEAT UP INSTEAD BY 'ACCIDENT.')**

**THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!**

Don't twist your thongs in a knot. I was just kidding! 'Sides, they've grown a couple of centimetres last I saw them.

**Stop it! Jesus, people are LOOKING!**

LET THEM SEE.

_..._

_Rin and Miku are having the weirdest fight ever. I think I stopped them fighting._

**Nope, Tufty. Miku's just asleep.**

_OWOWOWOW! STOP YANKING MY HAIR!_

**Weird. Pulling his ahoge shoulda shut his ass up.**

"_**So how long till we get to the beach?"**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**HOW LONG TIL WE GET TO THE DAMN BEACH."**_

"_**You're not even shouting! You're always overusing the Caps Lock."**_

"_**I'm the Supreme Caps Lock Overlord! What'cha gonna do 'bout it, she-male?"**_

"_**She-male?"**_

"_**Dammit Len, you know I can't explain shit to save my fucking life."**_

"_**I hate your metaphors."**_

"_**And I hate your meta-whores."**_

"_**My lovelife's got nothing to do with hermaphrodites!"**_

"_**AHA! SO YOU DO KNOW WHAT SHE-MALE IS!"**_

"_**Rin. People are LOOKING."**_

**Oh. Well crap.**

**. . . I don't think I should let Len type, right? But HONESTLY, my arms are tired.**

_Gee, thanks Rin. To what do I owe this pleasure of writing now? . . . ROMANCE?_

_People are looking. They need to get their own lives. . ._

_. . . So Rin told me that it'd be great if this "Rui" gets a "hot dude." I don't know where she gets this idea—BELIEVE ME—but I can't type here my suspicions because she's sleeping soundly next to me. Sigh._

_We should get there by noon, and we're half an hour away. I should make the best out of this. . ._

Rinto and Lenka were worriedly waiting by the door of Rui's room.

Lenka was worried sick like a mother: To think…all this was happening behind their backs. She couldn't pretend that this didn't shake her, but asking her who her aggressors were was no use. Rui's philanthropy of sympathy zipped her mouth.

It frustrated Lenka to no end.

Rinto, on the other hand, was outraged.

Who'd dare defile his sweet cousin? He could think of no one at all, except felony cartoon villains wearing lab coats and. His imagination range was that of a teaspoon—

_. . . Nah, I suppose Rin's genderbend isn't that stupid._

Who'd dare defile his sweet cousin whose pure heart didn't deserve their vice? He could think of no one at all whose intentions were too evil.

They'd found her in the classroom. . . Soaked in blood, she was, and could hardly breathe through her airways.

They couldn't tell whether this was an attempt in suicide or attempt in murder.

They're pretty sure it's attempted murder.

There were cuts and wounds in places that even Rui couldn't reach in her anatomy.

It was decided that Rui should be guarded by Rinto at all times, but Lenka proved a point about him devising to seduce some of her classmates while protecting her, so that's crossed out.

_That sounded Rin-like enough!_

They reached the option of giving all of her classmates restraining orders—and then soon it had to be marked out, too, and in the end, they chose to release Rui out of the confines of her house while one of them will confront her class personally and threaten them to never mess with her again.

Rinto volunteered. Obviously because he didn't want anyone to lay a finger on his sexy twin, and he had exponential leverage on the students compared to Lenka, whose effect might only lead to gang rape, and she'd probably only enjoy it.

Also, Rinto hadn't a clue how to do First Aid.

It was around lunchtime of Day 3 of Rui's absence that Rinto dressed up into a Man in Black, shades and suit and all, and secretly bid Lenka goodbye as the latter explained to Rui, who's stuck on her bed and didn't stand up for days, that Rinto would just buy more oranges.

Rui stated that nobody in their right mind would go out for groceries wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses.

Lenka deadpanned what she said by retorting that Rinto was indeed not in his right mind.

Meanwhile, Rinto was making his way to the school…after literally going to the grocery store.

On the way to Rui's school he wolfed down on the oranges—he was rather flattered with the group of girls who asked for his autograph halfway to his destination as they might've thought he's an action star from a movie.

He finished his oranges just when he reached her school. He didn't use Lorna this time because she's having major surgery: Her bruise was getting healed.

The school was noisy, it being lunchtime and all, and he couldn't have chosen a better time to intimidate some idiots.

However…he was about to step inside the school when he heard the most curious noise that stood out in the school's boisterousness: It sounded like a clang of metal. He followed where his instincts took him, attuned his ears to more of the interesting noises until he blindly stumbled upon an alleyway alongside the school gym, where a large wall partitioned him from the suspects causing the racket.

Rinto didn't think a wall would be something he couldn't scale, so he pulled a garbage bin over to support him and pressed his ear against the bricks.

"Why'd you hurt her?"

A manly voice Rinto had trouble recognising.

More noises. "What's it to you?"

Sounded scared albeit his rough voice and tough words.

Footsteps.

"I don't think you're being nice to her at all," said the first voice.

There's a thump, and then a thud, then whimpers.

"I-I was told to, all right! I didn't mean it!"

"It looked as though you did. . ."

A sort of ringing sound.

"NO! NO! DON'T!"

Rinto's eyebrows furrowed. He even dared to peek over the wall, but he's afraid to blow his cover.

"This one time." The first voice sounded unlike what he did earlier. "I'll let this slide this one time. And if you as much as _look_ at Rui—"

"I won't! I won't! I WON'T, DAMMIT! STOP!"

Unusual splitting noises. Rinto's breathing was incoherent: This was about his cousin! Someone's standing up for her.

"Move along. I don't need to waste anything on you."

Footsteps again, and this time his voice was a dangerous whisper.

"Speak of this to anyone and I'll rip their throats out with my bare hands—one by one—and I'll cut your tongue before I run that same bloody blade through your body, slowly, intimately, killing you. Understand?"

A shove, then fast running.

Rinto couldn't help himself anymore; he looked over the wall, but he was too late to get a glimpse at anything else than a pair of neon yellow eyes that disappeared when the silhouette moved to the other street.

**WE'RE HERE! YEAH! We're just gonna take a plunge in the water for a bit! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

The sea's fucking GORGEOUS! Damn, didn't think it to be so sensual before. Rin's brother just went out to check in for the cottage—WITH TWO BEDS?—and Rin and I swam in the ocean. Just taking a break!

Rin's gone to get refreshments. Fuck school! THIS IS THE SHIT WE DESERVE.

Man, the sun's SHINING, there're no strippers around to steal the show—ME—and I'm wearing an awesome bikini. Rin's TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute in her swimsuit! It's not exactly as sexy as mine, but DAMN. Enough to turn a straight girl on. It's this cute V-neck swimsuit and bottom bikini. She's fucking white, Jesus Christ.

. . . Ahem. KAITO'S WAITING FOR MEEEE~ We're having a date later!

He's so HOT, SO BLUE, SO SEXY, SO ATTRACTIVE, SO BEAUTIFUL—SO—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBS.

Wait. Wait. WAITWAIT!

Holy crap. Speaking of white—which's just a few sentences ago—shut it—ALBINO'S HERE. IN THE BEACH.

AND HE'S WALKING TO RIN, WHO'S WALKING TO ME WITH DRINKS IN HER HAND, UNAWARE OF THE BITCH AURA.

. . . Drama bomb activate in T-minus 3.

2.

1—

"_**YOU!"**_

…

**YESH. I UPDATED TWICE. BEFORE YOU GOT TO REVIEW. SORRY. YOU'RE WELCOME XD Want a spoiler about Rei? X3 HE'S NOT WHAT HE SEEMS. YES! YES! THEY WENT TO THE BEACH! Aaaaand I'm overusing the Caps Lock -_- Do review, as it motivates me! =3= CLIFF-HANGER TIMES TWO XD**


	10. How Rei knew Rui (Indabeachdon'tmindus)

THE ALBINO'S GOT A LOOK THAT SCREAMED VOLUME! IT PRACTICALLY SPELLED 'SHIT HIT THE FAN.'

"_**YOU!"**_

"_**Pleasure, Kagamine."**_

Sweet damn! THE FUCKING DRINKS, RIN.

"_**What the goddamn hell do you think you're doing here?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact, I'm a LIFEGUARD here."**_

Being a lifeguard requires abs and balls. Bitch got neither. Rin was so moffing SHOCKED the orange drink in her hand SLIPPED from her grasp and SMASHED on the sand! SAND. SAND.

"_**Who'd give you permission to wear that assrag?"**_

HAHAHAHA! SICK 'EM, RIN! Some onlookers laughed their asses off. Sluts.

"_**You're—ahem—showing disrespect toward a beach officer. That, and your second offence is displaying inappropriate swimming attire."**_

"_**I-inapp—EXC-EE-USE ME, Mr. Life Guard! This isn't worth TEN—no—HUNDREDS of whore points compared to what the others here are wearing!"**_

"_**See—"**_

"_**I look like a NUN next to them for God's sake."**_

"_**Nope, just an angel."**_

"_**Hold the cock mofo—AND THAT'S A METAPHOR—Stop dicking around my ass. Huh. Dick? Dick-o—Piko! Dick-o U-titty-ne!"**_

Dicko Utittyne? WAY TO GO RIN! (I TAUGHT HER ALL SHE KNOWS!)

"_**I'm not joking! What brings you here?"**_

"_**We're not even friends."**_

"_**Will it hurt to just ask?"**_

"_**The answer you ask for is STRICTLY confidential, bitch."**_

Y'know what, I'm gonna ass in their convo. Jesus, they're so impossible. WAIT—RIN'S BROTHER ENTERS THE SCENE! THIS IS GOLD! POV TIME: Len approached the two bickering lovebirds, his hands on his hips.

"_**What's the meaning of this, Rin?"**_

"_**This sicko's in the way of my vacation!"**_

"_**I didn't even DO anything! I was just asking—"**_

"_**Exactly it! Len, get his face outta here!"**_

Albino dude looks weirdly at Len. The latter raised his eyebrows.

"_**LEN? Kagamine? Aren't you my cousin's boyfriend?"**_

Isn't he EVERYONE'S boyfriend? Len made the 'SOMEONEFUCKTHIS' look.

"_**H-Haku? Haku Yowane? How i-is she?"**_

Rin just laughed her ass off suddenly.

"_**Crap, Len! I remember her! But whoa! Dicko Utittyne's cousin is HAKU BLOW-ANE!"**_

AHAHAHAHA! BRING IT DOWN, RIN! _**"Shut up about it, Rin."**_

"_**Why? You said so yourself!"**_

Albino just got whiter as he paled in anger: He practically GLOWED in the sunlight. _**"She's fine. Rin, this your brother? Looks even shorter than you said. I doubt he's past just flirting and pretty looks at all."**_

Len just fumed. Suddenly he gripped Rin's arm tightly. LOL Rin looks so submissive looking at them from face to face! _**"I don't know who you are, but I don't want to see your face for the rest of my life. If you bother Rin again, I'll burn your face on a frying pan and serve you to the Nazis."**_

Oooh! Len's got some ripostes of his own! Hitler reference!

Piko folded his arms. _**"Is that a threat, Kagamine?"**_

"_**You know damn well it is."**_

Rin stepped in between them, my leek drink still in her hand. Wait WHAT?

"_**You guys are just BURNING up! Can you just stop fighting? Seriously? I mean, it's MY job—"**_

Len glared at Piko. _**"Never speak to her. Ever."**_

Christ—Len looks pissed.

"_**Why not? Can't I talk to her like we're friends?"**_

"_**You're not friends. You're just a spineless—"**_

"_**Len!"**_

"—_**insolent—"**_

"_**D'you know who you're talking to, Playboy?"**_

"—_**RACIST—"**_

"_**LEN!"**_

Before Len could get any closer, Rin just—goddammit—she SPILLED my leek drink ALL OVER Len on the head!

He's soaked with—DAMMIT! MUH LEEKZ! THAT'S A FUCKING WASTE OF BEAUTIFUL SHIT.

Bitches were silent, with Rin breathing heavily.

"_**. . . Thanks, Rin."**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Utatane—I didn't know this'd HAPPEN—"**_

Rin walked to Piko, who wiped sweat from his forehead. _**"Sure—I'll just be leaving. Later, Kagamine."**_

And he LEFT us. Some lifeguard he is. A—

RIN'S SO UPSET! Oh Gawd, I've to—I've to—SCREW THIS!AODISGKL04[13-4

...

**PrincessPoptart: _It's this sweet/bitter woody shrub. Oh, right: It's cultivated in TROPICAL regions ._. Yup, I mean, he always was. Er, English, I mean o.O Poptartians? In what native country's THAT? O.o LOL Here's your potato chips! (DONATES SOME TO YOUR POPTARTIANS)_**

**WondersofChocolates: _HAHAHA. AHA. Ha. Am I? I don't think I am. I am, aren't I? I mean, he's really sweet and nice and- skip this. I can't just, y'know, I mean. BLAH. I THINK HE'S JUST MAH ANNOY8NG TWIN BRO._**

**anime-hq-12345: _I'm sorry, it's just that they BOTH have that stupid hair thing -_-_ **You mean a Banana Boat? OwO We've that in my country, actually! I think I've ridden on one before, LOL _**Len wanted to get on that earlier! Can you believe the guy? I think we're trying tomorrow.**_

**Tookio: _So my TYPICAL brother does that to me. Of all the crap that's gotta come up._**I didn't think it's descriptive enough for you guys to understand, but you did, apparently! :') Thanks! _**Yep, took us a damn while. This chap's basically just about how the guy connects with the girl! More angst next chap! (Crap spoilers *_*)**_

**Maguss: _I know right! He needs to stop getting involved with me. Well, he DOES whenever he's got a free time between screwing a girl and studying, so I dunno how he balances all of that crap, and please don't ask me 'cause I don't plan to memorise his schedule =o Steh tuned, I guess. No cliffie here! X9_**

**_TO READERS: Here, have this milkshake! =D_**

**_TO REVIEWERS: GO WILD WITH THIS COCKTAIL DESSERT! XD (Honestly, for those perverted minds, it ain't what you think it is.)_**

Rinto supposed that the matter was already taken care of: But he simply had to thank his cousin's hero.

With his awesome and epic and manly ninja skills, he hoisted himself up the wall and jumped onto the ground safely, landing like a glorious airplane. It's a small alleyway that separated the school from the other building.

Not to mention it was pretty filthy down there.

He stood up and examined the scene—by God was it a sight for his blue eyes.

Honestly, he never thought he'd see that grisly colour again, much less see the thing, and here he was, his sleek black vintage shoes bespattered with blood.

It stank of metal, and the stench as usual was so thick he tasted it: His tongue tasted the smelly air he inhaled and it tasted as though he licked steel. He definitely didn't want to get used to crap like this, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it.

Rinto balanced himself up the ground and steadied into a standing position, feeling the return of nausea days ago splashing on him again. In front of him was the path that led outside the backstreet, bright and being struck by the sun contrary to the darkness around him.

He boldly walked to the light, and before he knew it, the sunlight was everywhere, and he couldn't sense the dark aura of the boy.

**/| . . . |\**

**R**emors**e**. She was never gladder that its company was **s**_o_**l**_i_**t**_u_**d**_e_.

_H_e'd see her friendless in the halls and at first didn't bother to _a_c_k_n_o_w_l_e_d_g_e_ her presenc_e_.

**S**he needed the time for hersel**f**. She'd never feel more at peace with anything else. Just the simple thing called self.

_W_asn't it foolish of her to not interact with other_s_? _H_er lone shadow dancing in the walls had begun to irk hi_m_. _H_e shouldn't be normally noticing pointless and irreverent things such as other people's lives—most especially h_e_r_s_—and that's what bothered hi_m_.

**C**ircumvention was the only thing that kept her alive, kept her from dying in the clean hands of manipulators with iniquitous minds. **S**he eluded death more than once under the sun's light, yet she sought for it on her ow**n**.

_S_lowly, gradually, he began to recognise and see her: She's like a small feeble light in the world full of darkness. Her presence was but a mere flicker until it ignited, turning into more than just an embe_r_.

**S**he would've liked to have stayed invisibl**e**. **B**ut her want of friends—her greed of love—it caused her downfal**l**.

_H_e admired how she managed to still force herself to not frown after all she's been throug_h_. _H_e wasn't stupi_d_. _H_e'd seen, he'd watched, he'd witnessed what awful things they'd do to her, and, for fear of being recognised as the boy who hopelessly fell for the ragged puppet, and of how she'll aught never look at him—not that she ever di_d_.

_I_t _**killed**_ him how she doesn't know how much love he puts into staring at her, how devoted he was to protecting her as much as he could, how he nearly _murdered_ himself each time he failed, how his head splits when she doesn't so much as look at him, how every day passes without her sneaking a glance at him, how she **could've** smiled if she knew him, how she **could've** laughed at the jokes he'd pull at her, how happy she **could've** been if he wasn't just a fucking coward, how she doesn't even know him at _all_, how she lost herself to reality, how all right she was whenever everybody practically plots to _eliminate_ her every day—

**S**he now sat alone agai**n**. **S**he's comfortable with her own peace and quiet, where dark and morbid thoughts circulate her min**d**.

_W_hat kind of things run through her hea_d_?

Especially after being so alone all the time…

**Yo! Wassup, people!**

**OHCHRISTI'MALMOSTTHEREIJUSTNEEDTHEGUY'SNAME ;v;**

**My GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. My life's too fucked up to be real, man. They ain't got enough origins to fill this bottomless pit.**

**THAT WAS ORANGES, NOT ORIGINS.**

**I mean, SURE, maybe the fire dancers WERE pretty hot—except for that bitch who accidentally SADDLED me—but hey, consolation was that Len's ponytail caught fire!—and the water was pretty damn beast, but SWEET JESUS.**

**I just can't get over what the hell happened between Len and Piko—DICKO. Dick. O. Dicko.**

**I mean, for fuck's sake. . . Miku typed it in here? That woman is FA-AST. Speaking of that girl, beyotch ain't with me. I've a feeling it's that KAITO guy again—or IS it a guy?—and shit.**

**And me? Out in here, chilling. Enjoying the BREEZE and theaowekl**

**L;**

**I think I swore a little too loudly. People are looking at me real weirdly now. 'Course, can't blame them. Don't expect no one to say 'penis' outta the blue.**

**ANYWAY, what surprised my ass was nobody ELSE but—DICKO UTITTYNE.**

…

**I'm back in our hut! So, here's what happened.**

"_**Will you quit that?"**_

"_**Can't help it if I see a cutie."**_

"_**Just STOP it. FUCKING STOP."**_

"_**Mind if I sit next to you?"**_

"_**SURE, FINE. The sand's always FREE."**_

"_**Working on that story again?"**_

"_**Not even quite done yet."**_

"_**Typing everything I say?"**_

"_**Yup."**_

**We were QUITE *quiet.**

"_**I'm sorry about what happened with your brother."**_

"_**It's fine. He's always like that, anyway."**_

"_**Y-you're not pissed with me?"**_

"_**Who WOULDN'T be? But it's a sight to see Len munking up his balls for once."**_

"_**Especially for you, I assume?"**_

**I looked at him.**

"_**I don't—"**_

"_**Give a shit? You being you, I expect you to not."**_

"_**Yeah—just get outta our way."**_

**And there we sat in silence, in which I was sinking into the depths of cool-sounding-guy-names-that-don't-sound-gay.**

"_**Wanna know a secret?"**_

"_**If it's yours, I don't think you should trust me."**_

"_**Nah, I've only lied to you, so—OW! **__**Stop it. So do you?"**_

"_**Knock yourself up."**_

"_**It's 'out'—"**_

"_**My metaphor."**_

"_**Henh, okay. I'm, um, really not—"**_

**He said stuff I didn't really get.**

"_**Speak up, I can't hear you."**_

"_**I'm not really a lifeguard."**_

**Seriously? He still didn't know it wasn't so obvious?**

"_**. . . I know that part."**_

**If possible, he looked even WHITER.**

"_**Y-you DO? How—I'm really awful in lying, aren't I?"**_

"_**Mmmnaaah, it's just your lack of abs."**_

**He didn't have any whackass comeback. Shit's getting serious bitches.**

"_**So—uh—why'd you lie?"**_

**And then he told me, **_**"I wanted to impress you."**_

**MEN. Honestly. My mind was fucking blank and I just said he's really sleepy and that he should get to bed and a sorta doozy 'see ya,' then I left him in the sand.**

**Miku, I think, has rented her OWN hut, and it's just next to OURS. I goddamn told Len I'd sleep in with her, but he insisted I'd not.**

**Speak of the fucking devil, he's back from the shower already! That narcissist. Is wear, he's so gay he's after his own reflection. Oh yeah—HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUIE**

***I swear**

**Sorry for freaking! Sweet hell! If only you can SEE this. His hair got burned from the fire dancer after I beat the shit outta the latter, so now it's half as long as it used to be! Well, 'least he don't look as homo anymore!**

_Rin's in such a good mood despite my near bald experience. I could count that as reason WHY she IS so happy. I'm having thoughts about how I raised such a sadistic woman._

**Said the manwhore who almost executed a submission on my CLASSMATE. You lesbians have GOT to stop fighting!**

**Len said it's for my own 'safety' and shit, but I NEVER believe anything he says.**

**. . . Now he's telling me how well my story's going. OF COURSE IT'S WELL! (DELETES NEXT SENTENCE)**

**(THISISALINESOSTFU)**

_Hello, my avid re—Rin's avid readers! You're probably here as well for my charms—I'll cut to the chase. Rin's looking for—Rui, right?—her main character needs a leading man, apparently, and she's out of ideas on how to name him. We suggested over a few things, such as:_

_Christian._

_Barry._

_Henry._

_Peter._

_Jay._

_Christopher._

_Ian._

_Ethan._

_Robin._

_Clyde._

_Jason._

_And all Rin said was, __**"Christ, Len. Why're they all Western names? Rui, Rinto, Lenka—screw you if you still don't get shit!"**_

_They're all obviously cool names picked up from romance movies, right? I suppose she wants a JAPANESE name. Since her character's name's Rui, why can't we name him . . . Roy?_

**Len needs to stop dicking around. We've decided: It's REI! He's gonna be so ADORABLE and so EMO and so—AAAKLEFJADOKDLKLKLDF0PROELPRPRP**

**Please leave us feedback! I'll update tomorrow! (As soon as I can get away from Len and this resort.)**

…

**ME: **_**I'm so sorry this took so long. AGAIN D= It's because school's already begun! I'm working on a few more stories myself ._. It's gonna be parallel-ish and about the awesome Miku! XD Hitch around with her as she tries to find a perfect guy (LOL fail summary but still working on ANOTHER Oneshot) It's M-Rated—I just feel like it—and about Rin and Len! =D Working on two Rated T's, and putting a short hiatus on The Mistress as I'm working on too much projects =o Plus, I'm making a move on that sequel to Mix-up, which's basically a theme-y Oneshot with Len's house as the setting =D Also, Not Exactly Perfect's still in the tabs. May I remind you that I still have a Math Diagnostic Test tomorrow. And I've not studied a NUMBER. Imma just hit the hay now. NOW! Some steamy fighting from Rin's men =o It'll just get worse! And Len's hair got burned LOL I just had to. It's just a few inches short, ladies, nothing to fear.**_


	11. The Rage of Rei's Revenge

**Thank Christ it's SUNDAY! (INSERT RAPE FACE)**

He was forgettable, and easily forgotten.

Like footprints in the sand. His voice was like water running over rock, elementally musical, but once he stops speaking, the beautiful retention of it's gone, too.

He's a model student, but however, just like the whispers of the wind, everyone's memory of him subsides.

He didn't mind being forgotten, and he didn't want to be remembered.

If everyone could only remember him, or if only he could at least put up an effort in trying to not blend in with the voiceless space, he'd be the talk of school, the topic of everyone, especially teachers.

He didn't participate much, didn't talk much—not unless it was a direct inquiry. He wasn't one to begin talking.

If he would talk, which was seldom, his voice's inflection would contain no bitterness nor would it any disdain, which made it quite pleasant in the ears to be heard, but because of the flat emotion in it, its beauty would fade both in mind and in memory.

Nobody would remember him, and they'd more than often forget him, but that's all right for him.

The class wouldn't be the same without him, despite of his cool, ghostly presence that would most of the time be carelessly ignored by the erratic students. He didn't mean to be unappealing enough to be ignored so easily. But he learned to like that.

Being invisible and trying to not be noticed are two different things in Rei's opinion.

Dangerously different things he wished couldn't have been so.

…

"D'you think he bust out of a ward?"

"A _what_?"

"A ward, you idiot."

"I know what that means. But—you're out of it."

"I might be exaggerating, and I might not. I mean, you don't need to look at him to—"

"Shh! He's got ears, you know!"

"I think he's a real weird kid."

"Shh!"

He had heard them. He wasn't at all pleased with what their conversation was about—not at all. But he didn't think it was worth the risk to lash out at them.

No. He had to endure it.

They're just—all of them—they're being stupid. Selfish. Foolish. Illogical. Delusional.

He didn't want to be like them.

Not even to ask for a thread that'd help him get out of hell.

As if they weren't devils already.

He wished they'd shut up, just—they should clam their mouths—they should knit their lips—no—_cut_ their tongues—

"…even creepier than that girl—"

—shut up—

"—when she came in late the other day? She looked like—"

—_can't you_—_?_

"—who told her to tell me that she cuts her own wrists. What an emo."

—by _Christ_—

"—something wrong with the both of them. Can someone please lock them up in a closet togeth—"

And he'd lost it.

Then and there.

For the first time in his school life, he shut his book. Loudly enough so that the people in the room could hear it.

They stared at him.

They'd been staring at him every time for a while now, because his indifference made him different, because his withdrawal from society made him intriguing.

He paused reading the same line from the paragraph a long time ago, distracted by the voices from behind him that made him lose track of understanding the story anymore.

Rei never stopped reading, the only thing he ever does in his free time—recess, lunch, dismissal—let alone stand up and actually approach a classmate—and a girl at that—with the intention of almost impossibly talking to her—and really ask her of something.

So many miracles at once.

She had been sitting not too far from where he was, but just far enough to cause a stirring among the students, who were oddly amazed by his sudden advance. Her mouth was formed in an 'O' shape, and her eyes were just as circular: This may've been a laying-it-on-thick form of reaction, but whatever.

Whatever.

He tried to control his rage—whatever kind of emotion he thought he didn't have just—he didn't know—they just _sprang_—so suddenly—this was so impulsive—

"I'd like to talk to you."

Her eyebrows had been raised so high up it annoyed him—he wished he could just take that _stupid_ pen she was playing with her fingers and stick them up her—

He took a deep breath.

Control, control, control.

And then she stood up reluctantly, looking as though she apparently had no choice and they both went outside, to where she thought he was going to what she thought was just talk to her.

As soon as the gossip-hungry eyes of the demons were out of disturbing sight, he closed the door to distinguish any connection between them all, not wanting to cause an unwanted ruckus, or anything that'd attract attention to himself.

The halls weren't as boisterous as they always were around this time, and it should stay that way. Students were probably already rushing to their classrooms, for the bell had just rung not a while ago.

He hated her face.

She looked as though this was just a mere errand she'd cross out of her checklist: His blood turned to electricity, jolting him with his sudden urge to throttle her. Immediately, his mind showed him an image of his own hands crushing her neck, her pale neck slowly changing to a reddish colour as blood rushed to that throbbing part of her skin—her face would go blue—she'd run out of air—

He delighted in nothing more than to torture those who tortured _h_**e**_r_.

He realised that he'd scratched himself from imagining too much—he'd let his emotions penetrate his self extremely—and he cursed this girl.

This—devil—in front of him.

He hated her.

He hated them all.

He'd have to wait, unfortunately—as much as he wanted—her—their—blood to spill—as much as he knew he wouldn't wait—as much as he knew he _couldn't_—but he _had_ to—he _should_—

"I know what you did to her."

Of course he did. He knew everything—everything—that went on about _h_**e**_r_, everything that concerned her, everything that had her involved. In the shadows he lurk he found out they were most useful to conceal his knack for eavesdropping, collecting information, gathering gossips—they became his ears.

Just because he wasn't mingling, it doesn't mean he didn't know what's going on—on the contrary, he knew every secret unrevealed, every desire veiled of every student. He's seen these things, and horrible stuff happened.

She leaned against the wall, eyes bored into his. She couldn't have looked more out of this and impatient to get this over and done with.

Stay cool, Rei. Stay cool.

"What did I do to her?"

You know fucking well what you did.

"...When're you ever going to see that she's hurt?"

Just then, he caught a glint that flashed in her eyes: A horrible awful sadistic glint. Its light ricocheted to his eyes, nearly blinding him with a vicious conception of _h_**e**_r_ body drenched in her own blood, eyes wide with terror. He nearly toppled backward at how his intense gaze mirrored back to him and how it was suddenly tainted by atrocity that plagued his mind with his worst fears.

"She had it coming to her, anyway."

She was talking, but he just froze.

Everything was just...like a riptide that washed over him, the water of understanding suddenly swept away by coldness of regret.

He knew. He knew. Heknewheknewheknewheknew!

And he did nothing.

Nothing.

He should've—no, he shouldn't've let him go! He should've just—he didn't even do anything to him! Nothing to avenge her! They'd done it to her and—and—

"...could've just..." I could've just not left the matter alone.

"...gone..." And because of my inaction, she's gone.

She's gone, Rei.

Gone.

"..."

"Hello? You still listening?"

His head was lowered down to hide his emotionless face, one that was terrifyingly lacking insanity so much it made him look insane. His sienna pupils were shaking in his sclera—his vision was going blurrier and sharper while the tears started to roll out of his eyes.

Hotness of anger swelled inside him, but they were exhausted from his body when he dug the nails he left uncut for weeks—he stopped biting them proudly since he was 12—into the palms of his hands, which were already glowing white with how tightly he was gripping on his fingers' bones.

Throbbing, his head was slightly lolling from side to side from its weight.

"Uh—Roy—I mean, Rei, right?—you're kinda freaking me out."

They're going to pay.

He swore on his life.

On her life.

This was for her.

Even if she barely knew him...

Even if she didn't know what he could do...

Even if he couldn't assure her of what he should or shouldn't do...

If at all...

He's going to do this. He's going to give her one less enemy to fight. Because he'd be her salvation, her saviour—

Believe me Rui.

"I hope hell goes easy on you...or not."

You'll look at me.

anime-hq-12345: Tell me about it! XD Hell, Len did this stupid dive into the water. I mean, DAMN. When he got back up the boat thing I pushed him back in the ocean! Really? Well, it's kinda HARD—crap—to edit this thing WITHOUT swears, but Rinny-the-Orange-Queen managed! =W=

Maguss: Admirers? What admirers? Don't think so. There's only ONE bed in that hut, so—OH. Right. One bed. Miku. Date. Imaginary Facebook friend. Right. Yep, last time I checked—I mean, not that—DAMN. Anyway, it's pretty cool here!

PrincessPoptart243: I think that your people will like this? O¬O I'm so sorry for this chapter! I apologise to your Poptart People for the lack of sense in this. Rei chapter this time. _**Did you like the treat? ;]**_

_**TheWritePhilosophia:**_Try and check my Oneshot, Parasiticus Vaecordem, out =D It's based on that song, kinda. **_D'you appreaciate this chapter? I'm sorry for this failure ;v;_**

**_READERS: Take the Lemon Brownies! XD_**

**_REVIEWERS: I know it ain't much, given my late update, but here: A VANILLA BEAN BUNDT CAKE! Sorry again!_**

…

**ME: **_**LOL, focused too much on the STORY now. JUST-WATCHED-MAN-OF-STEEL-WHAT-THE-HECK-HAPPENED-T O-SUPERMAN-I-WAS-SO-SURPRISED. I am SO in the mood for Rei's POV. Reireirei. REI! XD So I realised that the story part was TOO EFFING SHORT. TOO MUCH. So, er, here =D Tidbit! Next up is mawr Rinny stuff, so fear not. You think I lost my touch? OqO Probably a double-update, if I could tomorrow =3 I hate school. But my laptop-free week helped me in my quizzes, though! XDDDD Feed the review monster please! It's so famished. I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! SCHOOL'S BEEN AN ISSUE SO FAR. Next chap: Rin and Len go to the mall: Family bonding time-ish. (Only them next chapter =P)**_


	12. The Visitor: Nordic-ish Dude

**KAITO, WHOEVER THE ERTYUIO YOU ARE. I SWEAR TO JESUS CHRIST I COULD GIVE MYSELF UP TO A-CERTAIN-GUYISH-WITH-A-GIRLY-VOICE'S SDFGHJK SONG JUST TO FIND YOUR LYING ASS.**

**I'LL BE GOING AFTER YOUR MOTHER FIRST, THE CARRIER. I'M GOING TO JUMP OUT OF THIS COMPUTER SCREEN, AND I'M GOING TO LASH OUT TO CUT YOUR THROAT AND CRUSH WHAT'S REMAINING OF THE LIVING FDYUISHJKNM IN YOU, AND THEN I'LL CHOP UP YOUR BODY INTO BITS AND INCISE YOUR ORGANS, EXCEPT YOUR 'OUTZONE,' BECAUSE I'LL KEEP IT IN A PLASTIC BAG AND NAIL IT TO A SLAUGHTERHOUSE DOOR SO PEOPLE'D SEE HOW DFAHLSIJ-ING TINY YOU REALLY ARE AND I'LL WRITE MY NAME WITH YOUR BLOOD ON YOUR BEDROOM WALL.**

**Miku's been bawling her EYES out, man! ARHIOKL I FEEL LIKE I WANNA**

**ORYIHI**

**490U**

**SCREW CAPS LOCK AND THAT SHIFT CRAP. I'M STEAMING OUT HERe**

**If you know any KAITO—even if it's your sissy mum—I'll hunt you down.**

**You probably don't even understand what the hell I'm talking about here. Too lazy to talk about the deets, but—**

**That KAITO poiutrewmnbvcx is the biggest zxcvbnm-ing ertyuik in the WHOLE TGVBHY-ING UNIVERSE.**

**Okay, okay.**

**He—what'm I saying? Doesn't have any nuts!—**_**it**_** stood Miku up!**

**STOOD HER ASS UP**

**(Back the uhjnmki up, that sounded wrong.)**

**I couldn't have EVER believed it! Well, frankly I didn't give a damn at first, and then slowly I became suspicious, and then after the last Orange Pie slice I lost all my fucks.**

**FLASHBACK—(Man-up-PLEASE-this'd-only-last-a-few-se ntences)**

**So like Miku told me she's so excited she'd just go to 'THE PLACE'—that's what SHE said—ten minutes early or something—but I guessed she's so turned on she's been willing to wait all WEEK for it—and then THERE SHE WENT.**

**AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THIS COMING.**

**OhmaiGOD—and then that morning—THAT VERY PLKMKO-ING MORNING—THAT EARLY IN THE MORNING—I woke up thirsty and was supposed out to get water from the table when I looked at my bed and FOUND MIKU ASLEEP THERE, AND I PUT TWO-IN-TWO TOGETHER AND—**

**YES. IT LOOKED LIKE SHE'D BEEN THERE FOR A WHILE.**

**(The thought of her being NEXT to me while I slept without me noticing was too much—and I had to slap my hand to my mouth to not scream.)**

**BY THAT TIME—FOUR IN THE MORNING, C'MON—I WAS READY TO BELIEVE ANYTHING BECAUSE BRAINS DON'T FUNCTION AS WELL AROUND THAT TIME—SORRY I AIN'T AMADEUS—I JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS AND WENT THROUGH ALL THE CRAP I COULD REMEMBER ABOUT THAT LAST NIGHT.**

**We went to the stupid bonfire-buffet-thing—Len's hair got burned—I nearly got burned MYSELF—and then he dipped his head in the pool—I laughed my freaking ass off—next we went to the hut to get changed—next I went to the beach—and I went back and I slept.**

**I couldn't remember anything that had something to do with MIKU being NEXT to me in MY bed—and I was, "Was I drugged or something?"**

**I asked myself, "Could I be drugged **_**now**_**? This ain't happening, ain't it? All in my head? Oh Christ I knew U-titty-ne'd be giving me nightmares!"**

**And of course Piko Utatane's got EVERYTHING to do with all the hell-breaks-loose crap I've got going on every day of my LIFE. (I mean, D-icko Utatane—AHEM, Dick-o U-titty-ne.)**

**Nononononono, shouldn't blame that moron so early in the morning. It's bad luck, Rin.**

**Could've been just Len's mushrooms, right? Right. They looked really weird, too. What were they again? Shit-take? Sh-taki? Take-shit? Shiitake? Oh yeah.**

**I was still freaken sleepy, and I had three options: Sleep in my bed with Miku—if you interchange 'with Miku' and 'in my bed'…—or slap the living crap inside her, or sleep in LEN'S bed.**

**I was more homophobic than I was mad at Len—which is every TIME—but seeing as I had no other choice, I rudely and PURPOSELY dumped myself on the other side of Len's damn bed, NOT facing him and tugged on the blanket.**

**Unfortunately, that only woke him up.**

"_**Rin?"**_

"_**Shut it, Tufty. Someone's trying to get some z's here. I'm only here 'cause my bed ain't soft enough."**_

**I wasn't expecting a response from him, let alone expect him to just wrap his arms around my WAIST from the back.**

"_**Right."**_

"_**When I said soft, I didn't mean YOU, Banana-Boy!"**_

"_**Y-yeah, but—can I just hold you?"**_

**THIS-IS-OUT-OF-TOPIC-BUT-EVERYTHING-COUNTS.**

**I was caught off guard by the lack of distinct hesitation in his voice. He's so STRAIGHTFORWARD it made me flustered.**

"_**N-no—what the hell? Miss your hoes already?"**_

"_**Not a bit. I do miss you, though."**_

**AGAIN with that straightforwardness.**

"_**Just put those back where they belong."**_

"_**Little too late for that, Sis. I'm already comfortable as it is."**_

"_**D-do what you want! Just—they BETTER stay there."**_

"_**Never thought I'd hear that from you."**_

"_**Shut up, you gatard."**_

**He pulled me CLOSER.**

"_**DUDE!"**_

"_**I like how you still didn't change."**_

"_**The hell?"**_

"_**I thought you'd changed so badly that I'd lost my li'l sister."**_

"_**I'm older than you—"**_

"_**Eleven minutes—"**_

"_**Does it matter that I did change?"**_

"_**The thing is—you didn't. Proof of that is how you hate compliments because you're so insecure you're only used to hearing good things from yourself."**_

"_**You should be a PRIEST, Len."**_

"_**And you never permit yourself to believe in good things in reality since you're so stubborn and supercilious."**_

"_**I think you had too much spaghetti."**_

"_**Doesn't matter. I meant what I said."**_

"_**. . . You're really cuddly." **_**Len chortled, but I said again, **_**"Psych."**_

**IT WAS IN THAT POSITION MIKU FOUND US WHEN SHE PULLED OUR COVERS THREE HOURS LATER.**

**_"Rinrinrinrin—O-M-C."_**

**And it was then that she sprung off her tale of woe: She sat in the resto alone in the table for 3 hours STRAIGHT waiting for KAITO, who never came. Miku could sleep in her room, but she wanted to tell ME her story first, so she busted in OUR hut—didn't tell us HOW—and realised we weren't awake, and she couldn't hold the tears anymore, so she cried herself to sleep next to me.**

**She commented on how she'd never go near Len or wherever he slept any day, and Lennie-boy didn't appreciate that much.**

**UUUUUUGH. So mad at KAITO for doing that to Miku.**

**JUST—BAD TRIP.**

**Tokioo: _I'll take all those up as compliments! _**Truly honoured to have you reviewed! _**Rei is like a child of God. We're ALL children of God, but DAMN, Rei.**_

**PrincessPoptart243: _(FAILSTOSEETHEDIFFERENCE) Huh, thanks!_**I hope your country isn't experiencing poverty, oh highness! XD **_CAPS LOCK TIME!_**

**Electricangel12: _Unknown-girl should pay. They ALL will (INSERT RUTHLESS LAUGH)_ **Is it exam week or something? =O

**Maguss: _In a TECHNICAL sense, he IS, but he isn't. BADASS-REI-FOR-THE-WIN! Nope, in this story, he ain't got nothin' to do with those two._ **Twincest? =3 _**Aww! Ya missed our lives! XD**_

**TO THE READERS: We've got some virtual Strawberry Lemon Cupcakes! Limited time only!**

**THE REVIEWERS: HErE you go! Cyber Peppermint layer Cake! IT'STOOSWEETYOU'LLBEHIGHFORSEVENWEEKS!**

One, two, three.

"See? The pain's gone now, Rui! Easy as that."

You weren't the one whose skin got penetrated by a sharp needle with unidentifiable fluid.

"Oh, don't give her that look."

"She looks like you when you're mad at me."

"Which would be never, right? …Okay, sometimes—"

"You're _always_ mad at me."

"No I'm not!"

He could be the most careless and irresponsible person as well as the most serious and gravest at the wrong times.

They were family.

The only ones she's got left.

They weren't unreliable.

However she just couldn't bring herself to trust them.

To trust anyone.

She'd shunned herself from even the most innocent eyes, shying away from merely curious looks, from savage and hungry ones. They were all the same.

We're all human.

And that's the problem.

We _can_ do this, we're adept of doing that, but we shouldn't, because we mustn't. The only thing that barricades us from doing that is our right sense of morality.

And then that's gone, too…

She's troubled.

Afraid.

Terrified.

Horrified.

Scared.

Frightened.

She's afraid of those who are capable of hurting her—who are just basically sadistic—who love to hate her—even if they wouldn't. Won't.

Fear—such a fascinating thing.

One such that humans find most curious.

Humans love being feared, but fear itself they detest. They believe that fear grapples you, intoxicates you with pain and agony—of things that _might_ happen. What could happen. It's panic that's been spawned by fear. And then it carries loss of control, and you'll break into pieces and what's left of you could as easily be manipulated, be someone else's, until everything of you is theirs—for what choice do you have? There's no one else to turn to.

Fear's such an interesting feeling.

Nothing could ever come close to it. We face challenges in life bravely, whether we know it or not. From sitting to crawling to standing to walking until now. And there's this one _thing_ so irrational—maybe in other's eyes—but not in yours—it's very simple, yet you'd do anything to get yourself out of it.

Fear is plucked out of a nightmare.

Ah, fear.

Malicious.

Divine.

Delicious.

Consciousness.

Immorality.

But what is the biggest fear of all? One that everyone, even people who'd ever conquered the worst and the most, could agree on? Everybody would gather together and then be in terms—because it's the unknown they fear.

The unknown?

Yes, the unknown, a voice in her head cooed.

And what could you see in the unknown?

If the unknown had a form to supply it with—it'd be something that signifies nothing.

Nothing.

The unknown is nothing—nothing we'd ever seen, that is, but everything we'd ever imagine in our haste of logical explanation.

And nothing is darkness with its shade hiding the lurking monsters that hide in the very back of our heads, waiting to tear at your flesh, come into reality and at your eyes—

"AH FUCK."

Rinto had spilled the medicine all over Lenka, who screamed.

"Rinto, you assrag!"

"CHRIST, YOU GREW A CUP OR TWO!"

"Get me a new shirt or something!"

"Damn, can't! I'm having a massive hard-on now and I couldn't move!"

"GET ME A NEW SHIRT THIS INSTANT OR I'D USE HAND CUFFS AGAINST OUR SEX."

And then Rinto limply walked upstairs, his feet apart to reveal the erection that's been bulging at his pants. "…did it just last night…didn't even…took me medicine that sticks to her shirt to finally notice…"

He mumbled more indistinct words as he marched up the stairs looking like a circumcised penguin.

Lenka swore again—she stank of alcohol and iron.

Iron.

Blood was iron.

Rui felt a cold shudder run down her spine as she remembered the even more horrible smell of what reminded her of it. It felt like the past was a distance away, long gone. However…time isn't a place. She couldn't run anywhere anytime she wanted to. That's what she's been doing all her life.

Running.

The odour filled the entire room, so thick they could taste it—and Rui tasted it that was her own countless times from being treated fraudulently—and it didn't stir up quite good memories.

Not at all.

Lenka's shirt was so wet it stuck to her skin, revealing her beautiful curves and her yellow bra through the white fabric, which shown transparent and grey.

"Dammit, Rinto," she muttered darkly. Then, her waterfall-blue eyes sucked Rui in as the latter shifted them to her—or rather, what's behind her out the window.

Lenka's bitter expression immediately turned into a mildly surprised and sweeter one. Rui didn't disregard this like she usually did.

"R-Rui…" Her tone was shaky, and she stood up to look closer at the window. She leaned against the glass while Rui scooted a little away on the bed.

She'd never seen Lenka so interested in something as this before, so it's curious—she'd never been attracted to her being fascinated in something at all, either, so this was new not only to Lenka, but herself.

Rui dared look out the window, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Not in horror, no.

Just merely pleasant shock—not surprise. She's appalled.

She couldn't believe it.

"Y-you don't have any friends, do you Rui?"

He blended in so well in the shadows Rui almost didn't recognise him in the daylight outside her house—his figure out there seemed out of place—in such a bright and sunny time of the day, it was like a vampire creeped out of the darkness—he was like he didn't belong in the world full of happiness and wholeness. He looked incomplete: blank sienna eyes that were swirling with so much emotion his other features didn't express; dark hair that, in the sun where he rarely frolicked under, Rui saw shone shiny obsidian; pale skin that was only so rarely streaked with light, much less sunshine…

If the shadows had a face…if the dark forces mixed with the imprints of departed souls that were ghosts…this was what it'd look like.

It was her classmate, Rei.

**We STILL continued having "FUN" at the beach. Stupid yexccd-ing Len. Bisadxg got a point, though.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOI! Y'KNOW THE BANANA BOAT? Len LOVED those erxcvbes! I told him, **_**"No, jet-skiing's better!"**_** And he was all, **_**"Remember what happened to my HAIR?" **_**And then, **_**"It wasn't MY fault that the fire had a thing for your ass!" **_**And then I groaned after he said, **_**"Can't help it if I'm so hot I attract fire."**_

**That jerk, thinking he's so THAT—I mean—he's such a geeky nerd. A nerdy geek. Both of them—HOW COME GIRLS' STANDARDS HAVE LOWERED SINCE THE LAST THIRTY YEARS? Like—EVERYONE fawns over him—even, like, DUDES. I MEAN HOMOS.**

**Back to Miku!.!. Aprfnd was SO motherfathering torn up she didn't even drink the leek juice I bought for her!**

**She just SAT—she's slightly suffering—or I'M suffering—from her ADHD and her high-ness (—highness is a WORD? Oh hell yeah!)—so it's REALLY weird for her to just. SIT. THERE. I told her encouraging words to help her, but GODDAMN.**

**_"H-he's not like that! I know deep in my MOTHER-CENSORED-ING heart that he's got SOMETHING inside that BEATS for my ass, Man! …NUR! That's unacceptable! I did NOT get the time wrong! I could show you the CENSORED-ing mails we send each other! ...NO IT'D NOT BE LIKE PORN. Fine—MAYBE sometimes our messages get a little horny—but that's on MY part! He's decent, I swear to God almighty until you dig up my CENSORED-ing grave."_**

**Just—shizneet, look at that fidelity (YEAH THESAURUS BABEH)**

**And so ended our beach vacay. Vagrdfghjnbbinasdfy.**

**SIGH. D'you askwlejswipeslresc play FF?**

**FULNJCKADSAAAAAAAAIKWE!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.**

**Breathe.**

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

**I'd be willing to have Hope Esthi-SHISDAFTTING-um's babies ANY DAY. **_**ANY**_**. **_**DAY**_**. Or night, I prefer more.**

**Oh CHRIST, look at those PUPPY-DOG EYES—THEY COULD SEE YOUR SOULZZZZZZ.**

**I don't mind Edge, though. Hot damn, look at that nice ASS.**

**AHEM, EXCUSE ME.**

**. . . I'm into reading sh23rolkjitty books now! Gotta get more mussels for the brain!**

***muscles (dammit Microsoft)**

**GAIZ. I WORSHIP THE FORBIDDEN GAME. READ IT. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD IT. OR LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA. I want to have someone to RELATE to, douadadoihche it!**

**CRAAAAAAP I HATE THE—SCREW TOM. GET YO GODDAMN ASS OUTTA JENNY'S LIFE. Julian—and JENNY. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, SO YOU BETTER READ THIS CRAP. I'M POURING OUT MY WHOLE SOUL INTO THIS. Who in the holy virgin's name would DENY Julian?—GOD, JULIAN, gaiz. JULIAN! I COULD SCREAM AT YOU RIGHT NOW. And you chose TOM instead. TOM. He took you for GRANTED and shidskanflkt. Are you masochist or something? Like in a BAD way? If you're gonna go MASOCHIST it should might as well be for the RIGHT guy, got it?**

**I repeat: WHAT IS IT WITH GIRLS' STANDARDS THESE DAYS?**

**Julian was the PERFECT guy!**

_**"He looked as laconic as he had in the store, and as beautiful. His hair was like moonstone, white with a shimmering blue glow inside. In this dim light his eyes were midnight blue. He looked—charming, sinister, and slightly mad. A demon prince with the face of an angel."**_

**It's BULL-CENSORED how she chose TOM over someone close to an angel like JULIAN. And he—SPOILERS—GOREADTHEBOOKYOURSELF XD—for her! He LOVED her and gave up his IMMORTALITY for her! Kjasfhidgy7uihjkADSJKFHNM**

**If you ended up with JULIAN instead, you'd look at Tom and be like, **_**"I used to go out with THAT guy?"**_

'**Course, Tom's an okay-guy—but he's NOTHING—NOTHING—compared to JULIAN. IN 'THE HUNTER,' HE JUST LET JENNY THE FUASKLDFNCK GO.**

**I apologise for my . . . screw it. We're home. Ah gotta go I'll have to unpack my shizz.**

**Your choice: I update faster the more reviews there are.**

…

**ME: **_**Noticed anything in Rin's writing? OwO She describes Lenka more than she did before. AND-LENKA-IS-LEN'S-GENDERBEND. Geddit? GOD, I'm sorry this took me long ;n; Forgive me! So this's got EQUALLY—by length—written stories: The "real" and the "Rin-written" =3 I KNOW I said last chapter that Rin and Len're gonna be in the MALL, but I got side-tracked and I need to assign it NEXT chapter instead. (SUEMEFORALLICARE) Poor Miku D= KAITO didn't show up on their date! Anyway, up-next-for-sure: Rin and Len need to buy stuff at the mall ; ) I LOVE what I did with Rei's description. When I reread it, I couldn't believe I wrote it myself , I shall thank 'The Forbidden Game' =D It's a good book, but I dislike the ending T_T I think LJ Smith had two alternate endings prepared, and she picked the crappy one D= You might've noticed the lack of…swearwords. Replaced-them-with-typos-oh-well. If you didn't get my reference to Rin's thing for silver-haired guys—Hope, Edge, Julian—you don't get the conflict of this XD SORRY KAITO D= I'll make it up to him somehow! (GIVES HIM ICECREAM.) He's actually not a bad person…**_


	13. Because flowers as topic rules! Charlie?

Lenka fumbled to open the door, her fingers slipping on the cool surface of the brass knob as though its temperature lowered by degrees when the other side of it came to contact with the visitor's touch.

Rui, frozen by the very thought of someone coming over—somebody whom she least expected—but dreaded? Certainly not—and thought of the various possibilities that could have led him here. Her classmate—he was very known for his negligence to socialising. So why was he…?

No. Nononononono. They couldn't have made him come here, right?

Persuaded him?

Bribed him?

_Christ, please help me._

What could he want so badly that he had to do this tiresome and filthy chore for people of no worth—to him or aught anyone—unless he was secretly envisaging killing innocent rabbits—the type with snow-white fur and bulging black eyes that stare deeply into your soul—behind his I-could-care-any-less-reading's-still-better mask?

Thinking that made Rui feel sicker than how she already did. They could just easily pass her around like an old doll.

Worthless.

Forgotten.

Tattered.

Broken.

String-less.

Fragile.

Imperceptible.

She could be bent effortlessly.

As she was thinking this, her peripheral vision was focused merely on Lenka's hand—which was illusorily slowly pushing down the doorknob in Rui's trancelike state—dreading with careful anticipation.

Yes…there's needles here, isn't there? She'd just use them to defend herself—

Should anything happen at all—the door creaked painfully sluggishly, creating the noise that stretched a long time—nothing—nothing—would ever be resorted to telling her cousins.

Or anyone at all.

The instant she saw a flash of black hair whose head almost hesitantly leaned in, she waited in bated breath, determined to hold it until the matter would be over.

His very presence seemed to spread a cold gust of winter wind in the house, frost starting to coat the warm skin of Rui's.

Had Lenka not stood in between them, Rui was certain she could have been toppled over by the strength of his bating being—

She could _sense_ the aura he was giving off. So powerful and unobtrusively dark it emanated from within his ice-cold heart.

She'd chosen not to move, awaiting his explanation for his being here. And then he'd leave her alone. He'd fail to get what he'd been promised, and she didn't care. How could she? She'd even forgotten how to accept herself. She'd not allow herself to breathe—blink—kept her heart to stop beating—until she's sure she'd be safe from his eyes, under which she could turn into stone.

Lenka nervously talked to the devilishly reticent boy whose purpose of visiting as of now had been unclear—and had managed to boggle even the great Lenka Kagamine—and was too busy thinking of how to make him feel homey to wonder how he became so 'close' to Rui to visit her in her sickbed, and how Rui would even let him just barge in the house even while she didn't.

How could she not see through this?

Also, it might've been her attempt at flirting with him for unconsciously really _hoping_ he'd just talk back.

He hardly ever talked.

Rui had barely remembered that, for she thought he couldn't talk at all—or didn't to save his breath so precious.

Had his breath truly been so important to him, why must he have wasted his efforts, which were all the more too valuable, to something as idle and dull as listening to the devils who made her life miserable and coming over to her house?

If possible, had he transmogrified into something like them, too?

For all Rui knew, he was tough and unyielding—he had his own ways, and had you tried to teach him the right way, he'd still go by his own. He hadn't a strapping build, although Rui was certain had anyone chosen to pick a fight with him, he'd easily send them to hell in a quick flash of light. He wouldn't goad—not even silently—in showing off his absolute excellence—and if he would, Rui imagined he'd be as elegant as the wind blowing tree leaves. So what purpose could he feasibly serve?

What's in it for him?

Rinto had called from upstairs.

Lenka had extended an apology, and had told him there were leftovers in the fridge.

Rinto had sworn from above.

Lenka bid goodbye.

They were alone.

It could only have been herself, but there was a definite thudding in her ears that sounded not unlike her own heartbeat risking to pick up its pace in her panic. She might have been exaggerating, but her heart wasn't thumping where it should be—it was missing from her chest, and she was too numb to locate where the blood was rushing to, though she was pretty sure it was colouring her face red. Everything was a huge burning blur that stung her eyes, except for his soft lips that had parted to let a tongue out to moist them, and the very sight was freezing in itself.

"Dogsbane flowers mean lies, you know."

That was how Rei first started a casual conversation—with Rui, who just had the first conversation that best qualified as "casual" after a time she long forgot existed between the last.

She's just like glass iced up with slush.

Glass that could be simply smashed.

Little did she know…Just like glass, if she were to shatter, her fragments would pierce and prick deep into man's flesh, and hurt them too.

If you coated glass with ice, that wouldn't happen.

Only the ice could break glass if it did.

But what if the ice didn't want to?

He'd be her ice.

He'd plunge her in the inexorable darkness of his world, dragging her to his arctic hell, and never let her go. It would be dusk when they get there, for the sun would never come up—she'd be the sun of his world instead. Not light that bursts—just her light.

A light that she owned.

Now it could warm his cold heart. He didn't need much else.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He would cherish her…

…if he'd have her.

The most curious thing at the moment was that ice and glass are both very fragile.

They break easily.

**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'VE HAD THE WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE? Like, SON-OF-GOD, can SOMEONE just screw me?**

**Hold it, stiffies, I did NOT mean that literally.**

**Here's a GOOD thing, though, mofos: I don't like to brag—aw hell—I'M PART OF THE SCHOOL PAPER!**

**Bitches be TRIPPIN'! (Y'all jellin' 'cause you ain't got no hashtag!)**

**Just…NO idea how it happened, honestly—but guess it just might be mah charm! It's in the middle of the SCHOOLYEAR, and—dammit, right? Lucky break! I's actually a part of the SAAL—School Aid Assistance League—it kinda helps injured people—SHUT YER MOUTH—all 'cause they hardly do any shit there, and all I ever do in that time's just, I dunno, make the club more useful! (Trollin'!) And then the paper just—they LOOKED for me, and they sorted it out with the SAAL pres—I don't know WHY, but our president was fucking HAPPY I was transferring to another organisation. Fag.**

**SO I'M PART OF THE PAPER!**

**Y'know what else?**

**It shitting SUCKS.**

**There's, like, DEADLINES. And they ask for your NUMBER so they could contact you for advance ASSIGNMENTS. ASSIGNMENTS! JESUS. What's WORSE—LEN used to write for the paper in the 'Features' last year, so they keep comparing me to him!**

_**Butterface: "O-EM-JEE, your brother was nicer."**_

_**One-downer: "And you looked so sweet!"**_

**Fatasses, the lot of them!**

**GODDAMMIT—EVEN WHEN HE'S NOT WITH ME HIS FACE JUST KEEPS DICKING MY LIFE UP.**

**Christ, I DO overuse the Caps Lock…**

…**Meh, problem?**

**(YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)**

**Len took me to the mall yesterday to clear my head about Miku's issue. (Yeah KAIT-O, I'm still steamed about yo white ass.) I told him we should take MIKU with us, but if boss says no, he says no.**

**I HATE SHOPPING—that's the EXACT shit we did first! I wanted to check Pacific Rim out, too! (But we did that LASt!)**

**So we're strutting round the mall like a boss and a sort of frigid limp dude—and we all know who THAT is—and we passed by motherloads of shops, and then there was this boutique with underwear and panties and—JESUS, YOU GET IT ALREADY!**

**I could give less fucks about that, and then I told Len to get his dick to make a move on, but he stopped.**

**Stopped and just stood there.**

**At the SHOP.**

"_**GOD, Len—get your ass over here!"**_

**He didn't even move a frigging INCH—I was so fukaksdflkjcing pissed! I swore to God that I was gonna blow that crappy—**

**As I was marching over to him, HE took me by the wrist and dragged me INSIDE the shop! U4ihjkwenm,dkio8t790uiotjerklfjasdo;jklajkldfldlas dlfkad,cmnbv**

**CHRISTCHRISTCHRISTCHRIST—kal;dfnadfjlpoiyu,mnbvglk jhgxcvbn,mnhgtredfoijhvcefgnm vghu**

**WHAT THE HELL WAS LEN THINKING?**

**It's a LADIES' WEAR boutique, with—YOU KNOW—BRAS AND PANTIES! AND EVERYONE WAS STARING AT US!**

"_**C'mon, Rin—don't you think it's time you get a new one?"**_

…**You do NOT say that to a girl in PUBLIC, bitch.**

"_**NO—I've got PLENTY that'd last me a LIFETIME more than you think."**_

**But he didn't hear me out! He just turned his back on me to—cur-ap!—goddamn look his way for bras my size. (NOT A WORD, RETARDS.)**

**I mean—DAMN. He was like…he KNEW what he's doing. **_**"Just hope to Lord that that flat chest of yours wouldn't last long."**_

**I didn't want to cause a SCENE, but the clerks—specifically, the DUDES—were laughing their heads off. Dickwads! I hit Len on the shoulder, but he still hadn't budged. **_**"I just don't want to BE here."**_

"_**How come? Embarrassed that someone who knows you'd pass by and see you look for this?"**_

**I had NO IDEA what the hell he thought he was doing, but it's working. He's SERIOUSLY looking for a death sentence. I hope his babies are gonna hate what's coming to their daddy—**

**Before I could've reacted, he threw me FOUR pairs of what's-it's—I didn't know what they were 'cause he was pushing me into a closet to change! UNFORTUNATELY, it locked from the OUTSIDE.**

**What. Kind. Of. IDIOT. Designed. Dressing. Rooms. That. Locked. From. The. Out. SIDE?**

**I screamed and growled at him.**

"_**Could you stop that?"**_

**I just realised I needed to—you do NOT wanna hear me sound like I was being un-virginised.**

**Christ—IT WAS REALLY CUMMING DARK IN THERE. I could barely grope my way to the mirror—and then my phone was glowing so I used it as light—**

**AND THEN IT HIT ME.**

**I DIDN'T HAVE MY PHONE.**

"_**Cripes!"**_

**IT WAS THE FABRIC.**

**OH.**

**MY. **

**CHRIST.**

**IRCNHFFMEVNMJGLGUY**

**THE BRA WAS **_**GLOWING IN THE DARK**_**—LIKE THIS LUMINOUS TOY YOU WAVE AROUND IN 4****TH**** JULY—AND I WAS HOLDING IT IN MY HAND-KN**

**THINK ABOUT IT.**

**WHO'D WANT TO WEAR UNDERWEAR THAT PRACTICALLY MAKES YOUR WHOLE BODY SPELL 'ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT?'**

**OR MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A TRAFFIC SIGN.**

**All I know is, we never passed by that damn shop again.**

**Len was such a frigging pain in the ass for pulling that crap on me—who DOES that, really? Normal guys would be GLAD to have an adorable loving beautiful gorgeous charming cute delightful amusing funny enjoyable likable sister like me—and ignore blessings of God like me for the rest of the day.**

…**Do I see a pattern? What pattern?**

…**Hmm, you're right: Len's spending a LOT less time being a pimp…WHAT COULD IT POSSIBLY MEAN?**

**OH! OH! OH! YWEIUFHJK83901**

**Not counting the other shit Len led me through—PACIFIC RIM WAS A TOTAL. WIN. OHMERGERD-AFKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I could just give my LIFE up for CHARLIE HUNNAAAAAAM!**

**Oh my GOD—HE'S JUST FLAWLESS. FLAW. LESS.**

**I would just LOVE to know what service he's in—please. Take. Me. OUT. YEAH GIRLS. HE'S A KEEPER. Do you KNOW that he's my current wallpaper now? RIGHT? I can't—shit my feels. I CAN'T GET OVER HOW HOT HE ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! oKAY—he's DOOMED to be a smexy jawkass. I don't CARE IF HE USED TO LOOK LIKE THIS GUY FROM THE BARN WHEN WE WENT TO THE FIELD TRIP—he pulls off the look WELL.**

**Look at his face—his EYES—and tell me—if you won't I swear to Christ I'm gonna jump outta the screen—you aren't HYPNOTISED by them 3**

**NO. HE'S NOT SANTA CLAUS.**

**BIAKSFSDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLNASLDN**

**FOCUS ON HIS LOOKS NOW. PLEASE.**

**Hot piece of ass, I say.**

**WHEN HE PULLED HIS SHIRT OFF NOT FORTY MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE—no idea…DIDN'T COUNT—I JUST LOST IT.**

"_**I DON'T CARE IF I GET ARRESTED—GET THE GODDAMN CAMERA LEN!"**_

**I was jumping up and down in my seat—AND THERE IT WAS. THE GIRL.!**

**UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. LUCKY BITCH (GROSS SOBS)**

**HE'S JUST SO RAPEABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLL! I literally just HYPERVENTILATED inside the movies, and I choked on the popcorn once or twice every time he SMILED—it's like every bone in his body SMILES, too—and his skin just GLOWS when he smirks—and it's like the light's just sucked out from the world when he DOESN'T—AND I JUST NEED TO SEE HIM.**

**Tell you what—when I DO—and I'm fucking POSITIVE we would—when he GROWS out that Christmas beard and that Sunsilk hair, I'd be willing to bring razors EVERY DAY JUST WAITING FOR HIM—**

**(BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE)**

**I need to stop fangasming.**

**It was an EPIC MOVIE—blew my socks off completely.**

**(SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER) 3 Charlie.**

**Before we went home, though, Len asked if I'd enjoyed the day, and I was, **_**"No, man. It blows."**_

"_**You're kidding, right? After all we've been through?"**_

"_**Tut, tut, tut, Kagamine—I'm very hard to please."**_

**Those were the actual words I told him. Then I saw these sluts that passed us by and overheard—NO THIS WAS JUST ONCE I DON'T CARE ABOUT EAVESDROPPING—IT'S AGAINST MY NINJA CODE—that the lottery's jackpot prize was 2 000 000 YEN. (Scrwe it—can't use the effing Yen sign.)**

**Len and I exchanged glances.**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? 2 000 000 YEN! The WINNING TICKET has 2 000 000 YEN!**

**Len was still pricking over it—still needed a clear head. **_**"Nonononononononononononono! Do you know how much money we'd be betting—we'd be LOSING—frankly—if we—"**_

"_**C'mon, Len!"**_

"_**We're UNDERAGE—and even if we CAN—we can't!"**_

**We were fighting over this, and a dude that looked like he did Marijuana passed us by, smoking and beanie and bleached red hair and all. Jackass.**

**Then it struck me. My eyes followed that man as he trudged down the lane, hands in his pockets. I fished out a thousand Yen from my own, and a mischievous smirk played on my lips the same way a horrified expression crossed Len's face.**

**I knew he was gonna stop me, so I ran up to the dude wearing the beanie and called.**

"_**YO PISSFLAP!"**_

**And then he looked at me like I was this disgusting fly with a bazipotillion eyes. **_**"Want something, chickenshit?"**_

**I only beamed back at him like I was completely unaffected by his weak insult. **_**"Yeah—wanna know if that's G-string you're wearing under your momma's drapes. KIDDING—I'M KIDDING—look, we're too young—"**_

"_**RIN!"**_

**Len caught up with me and had his hands on my shoulders, but I ignored him. **_**"There's this lottery thing, okay? Understand? So, like—we're underage."**_

**Whorebag raised his eyebrows. **_**"Fuck off, ya slut."**_

**Just before I regained myself from the state of shock—nobody talked to me like that—NOBODY—unexpectedly, Len came up from behind me and said, **_**"Don't talk to my sister like that. We're just asking if you could do us a favour—we were even willing to split with you if you'd do it—but you're crossing the line an inch too far."**_

**Whoa—didn't expect that much spunk from brother dearest. Again, I was too caught up in my surprise—at LEN this time—I failed to notice the interest growing apparent in the splooger's face. **_**"What lottery?"**_

**We weren't even sure IF we COULD trust this…abomination to mankind…(Christ I sound like LEN) but we were broke anyway, so wth.**

"_**Here's 10 000 Yen. NO RIN—you should use MY number." **_**And then Len murmured something **_**like, "Don't trust this man at ALL. REMEMBER—text us—call us—if you ever get any news on who wins. Got that?"**_

**AND THERE YOU GO.**

**We're still waiting for the big win. Yeah DAMN. School's tough—Miku's having a hard time. Damn gurl.**

**Anime-hq-12345: I know, I know. I couldn't believe it! Plus, your nicknames were pretty awesome XD**

**Maguss: YEAH! THANK YEEE-YOO! I'M SUPERIOR! Hehehe. **Everything will be revealed. SOON XD

**Yukisu (AKATokioo): **I keep a TON of random lines in my phone for future use. They're all in my notes, and every awesome line I think of ends up there, somehow. **Nope, he didn't show up.**

**3: I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Weedsareforever & Liveyourdreams: **Great! I'll just PM you guys there! XD **Rin appreciates you. Harrumph.**

**TO THE READERS: Sundae Ice Cream!**

**TO THE REVIEWERS: I think you've had enough cake...Now it's TACO TIME X3 And extra cake slices. (Don't think you can run away from the epicness of cake!)**

…

_**ME: PLEASE don't take this chapter out on me (HIDES IN A CORNER) I'm so hopeless. Truthfully, I'm in Rin's shoes, too—in the school paper, currently! XD When did THAT happen? God, but it's so hard! I hate procrastinating, and it just loves me (obviously.) I'm doing well in SCHOOL—summer ended a month ago—so that's why I haven't been able to work on this = ( I'm sorry. My updates get later and later. I'm so sorry. I'm already doing a DOUBLE update. So—yeah. Rin and Len were in the mall this day and—glow-in-the-dark bras. Yeah. I get it. AND THEY DO A LOTTERY—WHO WAS THAT JERK—WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKU—WHERE'S OLIVER?**_

_**COMING SOON:**_

Rin—I'm sorry—I gotta pull myself together…

…Are you free this Friday?

_**WHO'LL IT BE? GOOSEBUMPS! (God. Kill me, gaiz…)**_


	14. I'minofficiallynotsingleyet!

Words cannot express how he's feeling today.

She was amazing.

**Nope, readers, they ain't having no sex till they're twenty-two.**

Her clear liquid-cobalt eyes, evanescing with fear to slight affection, pouring him with so much aspiration that he felt himself drowning in those pools of innocence her orbs reveal—they were gravity, and it was pulling him toward her. They were beautiful, suiting her face, her figure, her voice—without even trying she was absolutely a goddess he let only himself revere.

Theology was a thing not of his—he'd avoid it at all costs, not having enough time nor the slightest amount of decency to, he believed, sink down to anything he thought would slog him to others' level, leaving him not different, but the same, as normal people—God was an entity too powerful to waste an effort for, he always told himself, slithering out of his own inducements—for his life had all been hell…

And then an angel came to him. She must've been a gift from God Himself—was his misery and solitude and isolation worth meeting her? Was his deep want for loneliness enough to breach into heaven and take it as reverse psychology? Was this messenger, this angel, this goddess, almost a reincarnate of Jesus, if he dared say, _p_**r**_e_**c**_i_**o**_u_**s** enough to stabilise the balance between his indigence and his consternation?

**N **_o_

It was more than he thought he'd ever pretend to not want.

For all the love in the world he would give her if he could—it'd only be his he'd ever bequeath to her. Nothing more deserved to be touched by a divine being as she. He'd never seen an angel in his life, though the sight of her made him realise fairy tales could come true with the wickedest minds.

What had he been looking for, before he'd even known her?

He'd descry the ache and worry scraping against the surface of her voice, edging with anxiety: He'd know when she was troubled, far before she even said a word to him. He'd listen to her speak, he'd want her to talk to him, he'd dream of her saying his name, he'd do _a_**n**_y_**t**_h_**i**_n_**g **to have her.

Not just her body…Most especially not. It wasn't so that caught his eye.

The light inside her shone so bright that it unveiled a new sense of seeing to him, a kind he was too blinded by to notice. Before the light could reach anyone else—the devils put it out…before he could. He wasn't keen on sharing his toys—and this particular puppet was one too tempting, too weak, too vulnerable, too gullible to resist—and he'd put aside his anger for later.

Vengeance was a dish best served cold.

Rei's specialty was always ice.

.**.**.

Rui nervously played with the strap of her bag.

The door to her classroom had never spelled welcome as openly as before. She'd dreaded entering this door to her doom every day. And her suspicions and trepidation would be corrected once she'd set foot into the hell where the demons dwell.

Could they only have been immature ramblings of her paranoid mind? Were they merely whispers from the fragments the winds carried? A tailwind that blew from the exact day the preceding year… A rebound from fate with recurring events…

Nobody would dare see her smile this time—for **t **_h _**e **_y _wouldn't want to see her joy.

"**D**o me a favour and don't do tha**t**."

She wouldn't be afraid to hide her resolution.

Not anymore.

"_N_ot do…wha_t_?"

Her whole world spun the other way round at that one request.

Was it to truly **h **_e _**l **_p_?

Or had she let their jeers get to her and bring her down so much that she just got away with any excuse not to enjoy whatever life would give her?

"**Y**our smil**e**…**I**t's so wron**g**."

You wipe the mirror clean because you want to see your reflection. The mirror itself is never acknowledged for what it looks. You always see yourself in the poor mirror.

_…_

He was evading sight and perception: Anything that would alert them of his presence, which could be felt for only a fleeting moment, because he's wandering around so much that you wouldn't notice him too fast to see him.

Naturally, he didn't want to be involved in anything—he wanted not to.

He didn't want to… He wanted not to…

Could you tell the _d _**i **_f _**f **_e_** r**_ e_** n **_c_** e**_?_

"Aren't you intrigued by him?"

"He's a bit over it…"

"I think he's trying to be mysterious, you know…"

Cryptic lures curiosity and could just as well ensnare it in a trap, entangling it in its many loops.

Unfortunately, uniqueness doesn't work that way.

It's more of a fragile thing…

It catches the attention of curiosity that soon would be nurturing a bud of greed that even sooner if exposed in the field of greatness sprouts into something dangerous and vile: A flower with petals of toxin…

Just like a predator to a prey.

**T**he more she shrouds herself in shadows, the more vulnerable she would be to darknes**s**.

She'd be so immersed in that obsession of alertness that she'd eventually sink in the depths of the blackness.

He'd been there…

And nothing could change that.

He knew well that her innocence so tainted with fear would someday earn her the respect of many, and the concern of even the heartless.

_I _didn't even know I had a heart…until I saw them break her_s_.

**.**.**.**

_You can skip this to save your eyes from seeing so much profanity._

**#Unpleased Fangirl #Ranting #JustsoARGH #Freakinpissed #BF #Forquestionsaboutthelatter,refertoWhiteChicks #Dangerahead #Don'tsaywedidn'twarnyoursorryass #Angerhotterthantheveryearth'score #justUUUUGH #Ididn'tevenseethisonecoming #SHINOHARABETTERMAKESOMETHINGOUTTATHIS #JUSTpcmeghjb #Shinoharayoudon'tevenknowhowmuchfeelingsarepourin gouttame #Iusedtoworshipyou #Datfeeling #worshiptodamning #Like #Just #So #PUGYFHBJKNLADFWSYH**

**WARNING: Not for Shinohara.**

**AM. SO. FUCKING. PISSED.**

**ALSKDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFH3GO48OERUJN**

**(SCREAMS AT THE SCREEN AND FLAILS WILDLY) GODDAMIT SHINOHARA!**

**YOU WRITE THE MOST AMAZING, HEART-WRENCHING SHIT THAT MAKES ME WANNA BAWL MY EYES OUT AT THE CUTENESS OF THE DAMN THING AND YOU JUST JUCK THINGS UP WITH THAT…! THAT…! SCREW IT!**

**(HYPERVENTILATES)**

**(JUMPS UP AND DOWN THE BED LIKE A BABY WITH A BROKEN ARM)**

**(LOOKS AT A PEN)**

**(WONDERS IF SHE COULD USE IT TO DISSECT THIS CERTAIN FROG THAT WROTE THE MOST ADORABLE THING MADE WITH MAN'S TWO HANDS AND SCREWED THE ENDING)**

**(THINKS ABOUT THINGS THAT MAKE HER HAPPY: LIKE HOW THIS PERSON WILL DIE)**

**(CRIED AGAIN)**

**(SCREAMED PROFANITIES IN THE SCREEN OF HER LAPTOP)**

**(RAN OUT OF SWEARWORDS AND JUST FLIPPED OVER A TABLE)**

**I'm going to LOSE it if shit like this comes up again. I might JUST NEVER top myself up again. EVER.**

**YOU CAN JUST BLOW YOURSELF UP FOR ALL I CARE.**

**/gross sobs**

**YOU (POINTS AT SCREEN) Care to listen to me bitch on about this? You don't have much of a choice! If I could, I'd SO pull you into the screen and justLA;JKDFHGUYF**

**(GROSS SOBS AGAIN)**

**I—I trusted you! I supported the shipping so much that I could just fucking…..just lose my virginity to it.**

**I GODDAMNED PAID FOR THAT SHIT. I participated in the stupid retarded polls—I VOTED FOR THEM—I spent hours in the night replaying the ONLY videos they HAVE together—I watch all their episode hints OVER AND OVER AND OVER again—I could'vel..kjwehioak**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH**

**If looks could kill—and in this case, you'd definitely be double dead from my killer face and I'd probably vent out my frustration at you because I think I'd never see human beings the same way—EVER AGAIN—you'd be TRIPLE dead since my words are most likely gonna give you so much mindkill.**

**There's NO WAY in hell that I ever foresaw this. Like ever.**

**There's just too many FEELINGS I couldn't articulate without exposing you to too much swearwords that would possibly send me to Internet jail, and I really couldn't start back up writing again.**

**Unfortunately, my good readers, therapy is bullocks. I'd rather die than forget about SKET DANCE. RATHER FACE SATAN IN THE FACE AND SPIT AT IT than forget about BOSSUHIME**

**(SOBS)**

**MY FEEELIIIINGSSS!**

**I-didn't-even-**

**Made me forget about CHAPTER 277**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't real**

**288 isn't re—**

**SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!**

**I love them so much I could just want their marriage to be FOUR people—God, Bossun, Himeko, and ME. PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR ADORABLE BABY.**

**SHINOHARA. IF YOU'D MAKE THEM END UP TOGETHER—OR KISS—OR MAKE OUT—I'D GIVE YOU MY UNBORN BABY. No wait—I'LL GIVE YOU LEN…**

**Nah, no one's gonna do shit at home if that blondie's gone.**

**Sure, I mean—SWITCH ENDED UP WITH MOMOKA—I CAN'T BELIEVE SHINOHARA DIDN'T SCREW UP ON THIS ONE—I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THEM BOTH—CHRIST AFTER SO LONG—HE DESERVES THIS CRAP—SWITCH DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER—AND YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE, KAZUYOSHI USUI.**

…**was expected.**

**They're like my second pairing—**

**BUT I MOSTLY SUPPORT BOSSHIME**

**I look them up on Tumblr EVERYWHERE—**

**(Sharp intake of breath, accompanied by a cross between a gurgitation noise and some rasping)**

**Gotta get a grip of myself. Jesus, I'm starting to sound like an epic failed fangirl.**

**Fucking Shinohara made me cry from both happiness and sadness, that prat.**

**There's this sports thing tomorrow, and I've to cover the stinking event. Imma just bring my PSP bitches.**

**OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOOOH**

**Guess who I saw this Clubtime?**

**(If I were you, I'd better not hope it'd be Piko! …I mean, you'd better not if I were you AFKD)**

**It was LEN.**

**He looked pretty dormant. (Geddit? 'Cause he looked like he was about to blow up.) And I was—MY GOD NOT THAT KIND OF BLOW UP—skippin' club activities like a boss.**

"_**You're supposed to be in your clubroom, Eighth Grader."**_

"_**Aren't you?"**_

**We looked at each other for a long time before I smirked in victory.**

"_**I concede defeat, Sister," **_**he said, amused by my retorts. He leaned on the steel bars, looking for something to distract himself with. **_**"Au **__**chante**__**, Mademoiselle. A maiden shall abide the rules of those superior to her. Else, men lose favour in her easily."**_

"_**Ex-cuuuse me, your Low-ness, but I'm afraid you're missing the point here. I'M older, and thus, superdonkulously gain more power. So why don't'cha sit here to cool your balls, Gandalf?" **_**I was in pretty much a good mood—high spirits, man!—so that's why I wasn't clobbering him to bits. YET. As usual, he shook his head and played with—cough—showed off—cough—his Student Council ID, looking at the view of the rooftop.**

**Oh yeah, we were at the rooftop.**

**Henh.**

"_**Can't. I'm on Patrol Duty."**_

"_**Then how come you're following me? Doubt that I'd be the only one cutting," **_**I didn't even look at him when I said that. But I did after: and I was taken ABACK. Len was staring at me—not foully—NOT LIKE THE USUAL—with pensiveness. Like he's got something he wanted from me—not something bad that'd benefit neither or one of us. He's…He's…Like…**

**He's wistful.**

**It was like the upshot of EVERY feud we had every day of our lives were gone from his eyes—or were clear—there **_**must**_** be something that made him appear like that!**

**Len's lips turned even gayer than before, too: From the standard pinkish shade it turned RED. Like he'd been busy biting his lower lip from being too nervous. The question is, WHAT… ('Cause I honestly still don't know)**

"_**What did I do to you?"**_

**DEADPAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.**

"_**Huh?"**_

**Len's eyebrows met, and he scowled slightly, looking at me like I was a difficult puzzle he had trouble solving, beyond his comprehension, something he was perturbed to not know.**

"_**Why're you always so…distant?"**_

"_**Distant?"**_

"_**It's like you're far from the person I'm trying to reach."**_

"_**What...?"**_

"_**It's nothing…" **_**Trying to look cool—and—SAY NOTHING ABOUT THIS—pulled it off quite well, Len dug his hands in his pockets sourly and turned around, walking to the door.**

…**Then he shook his head again, like he's dismissing a disturbing thought. **_**"Rush back to your clubroom or I'll have to mark you on this list."**_

**He left me pondering on his words for only so long…because Len wasn't kidding when he said he'd report me /CUEEPICMOMENTFAIL**

**What's HIS problem? I'd never UNDERSTAND men!**

**Ugh. WHATEVERWHATEVERWHATEVER**

**So unfortunately I've to cover the event tomorrow. It's a WEDNESDAY. ORzzZZZZZZZ!**

**Oh, sorry: On Wednesdays we got shortened periods, so we go home an hour early.**

**Manddddddddda,dfn**

**Damn, I need something nice t'wear.**

…**D'you honestly think I'm…good-looking?**

**Well, I sure think I am! No doubt!**

**That reminded me: Remember Oliver? He's actually a part of the School Paper too!**

**And, like… Whew. God.**

**I didn't know what I did—musta been the effect of my orange cologne—took it a long time, though—**

**Whew—whoa—adfksm,nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**_"Rin—I'm sorry—I gotta pull myself together…Are you free this Friday?"_**

**OLIVER'S ASKED ME OOOOOO000000000000000UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUT!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Microsoft Words non-commercial use

**(FREAKEN WORD WRAP FAIL)**

**WHOO.**

**I mean**

**AT LAST.**

**I mean, OF COURSE I was just cool and**

**Who'm I KIDDING? I LOOKED LIKE A CONSTIPATED RETARD…..!**

**IT WAS FUCKING EMBARRASSING JSUS OH MY GOD DAMN THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I just wish I wasn't such a bitch for LKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDNJCM,X**

**STAN'S AN ASSHOLE**

**I MEAN SATAN.**

**(INSERT SAID MOFO'S "BITCH PLEASE" FACE)**

_"**So are you?"**_

**I stared.**

_"**Er, Rin?"**_

**After a few seconds of pulling my tits back together, I smiled. And then that turned to a giggle. And then that turned to a laugh. And then THAT turned to a PSYCHOTIC FIT.**

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahahahahahahahaha! BuwaHAHAHAHAhahaha!"**_

**And Oliver just shitting STARED at me.**

"_**Okay—you almost got me there. That's a good joke, mate. Now, where'd you hide the camera?"**_

"_**What—what're you doing?"**_

"_**Is it still rolling?"**_

**(HAS HIDDEN IN THE SOB CORNER, CURLED UP LIKE A HEADLESS CUB WHOSE HEAD WAS DRAGGED BY A BUMPER OF A CAR)**

**A few minutes later**

"_**I'm telling you—this's funny and all—but, honestly, THERE'S NOTHING DOWN THERE!"**_

**I STOPPED GROPING HIS UNIFORM AND STRAIGHTENED MYSELF UP**

**And this time, I ONLYF UCKING REALISED**

"_**Y-you're serious…? Then?"**_

"_**I…I've always been…"**_

**Qaskldfjjjjjjjnmcvxxxxxxxxxxxxxbh aofdkjfd**

**My God—my God—my God—my God-**

**My date's after tomorrow! DAMMIT! Who hsoulasdf\**

**. . . I have to remind myself that this ain't a blogsite.**

**So, I've, like, decided what my Fanfic's name's gonna be:**

**H**e**a**r_T_l_e_s**S**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

**YuKiSu: _Ugh. I only recently reread the last chapters and had been wondering the same thing ,_, GIMME AT LEAST CHRIS EVANS FOR A BROTHER. PLEASE. God, you're making me blush AGAIN! So much flattering stuff._**

**MaGuSs: _This chapter just about tops it XD Len's been on a low pro, considering school's been quite hectic nowadays. That didn't stop him before though. What's up with him now? K.K Don't worry! Rei's human here. I don't intend some vampire crap to turn up so suddenly!_**

**PrInCeSs PoPtArT: X****D**

**I'M SO SORRY IF I LET YOU DOWN, READERS! I SAID IT'D BE A QUICKER UPDATE AND I FAILED ;n; I GIVE YOU BUTTERBEER AND BERTIE BOTT'S SWEETS!**

…

**ME: **_**Just expressing my pain and agony over the last chapter of SKET Dance :'( I wasn't really gonna update till much later—LOL, lazy—and then—THIS happened. I was SHOCKED. Tuesday morning and you find your OTP just ain't happening? Like…wow. How cruel can the world get? I took a break from SKET Dance, like I moved on and found other stuff…and…then…THIS… I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I STILL LOVED IT UNTIL MY HEART JUST BROKE ITSELF! (In Rin's case, it IMPLODED LOL) D'you notice about the part where Len said—in old Frodo-ian slang—loosely translated—how girls disobeying rules will turn dudes off? THAT'S what led her to accept Ollie's invitation XD She's driven by a confused determination to prove Len wrong. Next chapter:**_

"There's a difference between being pretty and being attractive, you know. It'd be quite an achievement to possess both of their traits—but it wouldn't be much of an achievement if you'd barely done anything getting it, because it's as natural as the way you talk…the way you walk…"

"Is that what he told you? I suppose you've a soft spot for him, then, Kagamine, but if I were you, I wouldn't leave for school 'til my homework's done."

"NO, Miku, that's the kinkiest thing I'd ever laid EYES on."

_**Miku bonus ; )**_

"Aw, C'MON! It'd SO go with your luminous bra."

_**SO. It's my FIFTEENTH birthday this Monday ._. And I was, WHAT? I've already been writing on Fanfiction for THREE YEARS? (FAINTS) AND MY AGE ADDS ONE MORE YEAR TO PRECEDING EVENTS! Like how the heck am I supposed to say, "Oh, I graduated elementary three years ago" without nearly toppling over and realising how LONG AGO it was? The HUMANITY!**_


End file.
